SD Gundam Force: Book 8
by Cybertoy00
Summary: Novelization: It's here...the final battle with the Dark Axis. With the evil leader of the Dark Axis gaining strength, the Gundam Force, and all of their allies, must fight together and stop him...or it will be the end of everything!
1. Prologue

**Superior Defender Gundam Force**

Book 8

_Decisive Battle of the Dark Axis_

Based on _SD Gundam Force _episodes 49-52

Property of Bandai and Sunrise

_Shute here._

_The battle of Ark was intense!_

_Bakunetsumaru is wearing the _Bakushin _Armor, and is now known as Bakushinmaru._

_He beat Kibaomaru hands down in a one-on-one battle._

_Genkimaru interrupted their fight, and cornered his own father, but he couldn't bring himself to finish him off._

_The battle ended when Genkimaru had Daishinsho pick up _Tenchijo _and toss it into a lake!_

_So now, is the land of Ark _finally _at peace?_


	2. Prelude to Destruction

Chapter 1: Prelude to Destruction: Gerbera's True Identy

In Ark, land of samurai and ninja, four Musha Gundams stood at the bed of a lake, staring at an overturned castle lying in the water. They were the Kibao Horde, and mere hours ago, they had been the protectors of that castle. It was their greatest weapon in the war to take control of Ark. And in the time since their master, the Musha Gundam warlord Kibaomaru, had captured the castle, they had not failed to defend it against any force…until now. The four of them knew what the castle's fall signified.

"Lord Kibaomaru has been defeated!" Kijumaru, the Battle Beast lamented, his giant claw-cannon arms lying limply in the mud.

"This news will be transmitted all over Ark in no time!" 'Iron Sphere' Haganemaru remarked, rocking back and forth on the two halves of his giant spike ball.

"Our power was tied directly to the power of our lord!" 'Sword of Heaven' Mokinmaru cried, almost losing his grip on his large sword. "We're finished!"

Bakuhamaru nodded, and tossed his big hammer away. "It's true. We should destroy ourselves before the enemy comes to destroy us!"

Nodding, the other Kibao Horde members followed his example. Mokinmaru threw his sword aside, and Haganemaru dropped the halves of his spike ball. As they were put in place of his normal forearms, Kijumaru could not remove his claws readily, but subtly deactivated the gun portions of them.

"As members of the elite Kibao Horde, we'll all go down together!" Kijumaru declared. Yes, that would be fine. They would repay for this dishonor with their lives.

At the waist of each Kibao Horde member, they kept a _katana _in a sheath. They all (including Kijumaru) unsheathed their swords and held them up in the air. In one synchronized movement, they would slice their bellies open in a ritualistic suicide.

"Wait, soldiers! Don't do anything!"

The Kibao Horde turned their heads and saw a squad of soldiers in the service of the Musha Gundam noble Buritenmaru, called Nobusshi, running towards them. The leader of the squad they recognized as one of Buritenmaru's generals, Ginkaku, from his blue armor.

"Lord Buritenmaru is your master now!" Ginkaku cried, "Listen to me!"

"Go away!" Bakuhamaru snapped, "This is none of your concern!" It irked him to think they would obey Kibaomaru's rival in the war so quickly after its end.

"We're not here to destroy you!" Ginkaku said, "Listen! Genkimaru is Kibaomaru's _son!_"

The Kibao Horde dropped their swords and looked at Ginkaku in surprise. Genkimaru, the Musha Gundam child who could create holes in space, the one who took control of Daishinsho during the Battle for Ark…was their lord's _son?_

"Yes!" Ginkaku said, "My lord says you should support Genkimaru and serve him for the rest of your lives!"

Bakuhamaru grunted, and looked at his feet, his mind spinning. While technically, serving his lord's son would be like serving his lord, he had met Genkimaru before. The brat had Kibaomaru's stubbornness, and none of his tact.

-z-

Elsewhere in the now quiet battlefield, Kibaomaru stepped about aimlessly. He looked about the scattered weapons, cannon shells, and other debris caused by the battle. He had been fighting his entire life, and now that the war was over, he wasn't sure what he should do with himself. Feeling a slight pain on his back, he decided that in the short term he should see a healer, and hope they would be able to fix the spot where Buritenmaru's gun, the _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane_, had blown off one his two decorative wings.

"Kibaomaru, your son wants to talk with you!"

Kibaomaru turned around and saw Shute, a young human boy from another dimension, walk up, dragging Genkimaru behind him…his son. The brat was showing particular resentment at Shute's actions, and dug his heels in the ground.

"Just leave me alone!" Genkimaru said to Shute, "I have nothing to say to him!" Pulling his arm out of Shute's hand, he turned away and said, "And stop calling me his son, will ya? It bugs me, because I don't think of him as my father!"

"That's enough!" Shute said firmly, and gave Genkimaru a push forward. "Go on, Genkimaru."

Genkimaru glanced at Kibaomaru before looking away. Kibaomaru stared at the child. The only reason he sought out Genkimaru was to use his power to rule Ark, and then had learned of his relation to the brat just last night. It was difficult to cope with, as Genkimaru had until recently been trying to kill him, no doubt for not being there growing up.

"Talk to him, Kibaomaru." Shute said. Behind him, the rest of the Gundam Force walked up; Hyper Captain Gundam and Gunpanzer from Shute's homeworld, Neotopia, Knight Gundam Zero the Winged Knight and the human princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa from Lacroa, which existed on the opposite side of the world Ark was on, and Bakushinmaru, the Blazing Samurai who had just defeated him, along with his mecha horse, Entengo.

Kibaomaru looked from them down at Genkimaru. Their eyes locked, and for a few seconds, no one said anything.

"…Listen to me, Genkimaru…" Kibaomaru began when the ground began to shake. No, that wasn't it. It wasn't just the ground, it was the air. _Everything _was shaking.

"What's that, an earthquake?" Shute asked, holding his arms out for balance.

"I'm not so sure." Captain answered, and saw something startling when he looked up. It was purple…

"The sky…" Zero whispered, "It's changing color!"

Kibaomaru realized what this meant. Looking down from the now-purple yonder, he said to the Gundam Force, "Oh no… We've got to get out of here! The General's coming!"

"I know him!" Shute said.

"Oh no!" Princess Rele gasped, "Look at this!"

Shute turned around and saw it- a monstrous purple sphere-shaped space station, the size of a small planet in the sky, with three curved horns, two at the top and one at the bottom. Its center glowed with an ominous light.

"See what I see?" Captain asked, pointing in the sky. "It's the Dark Axis fortress."

Closer to them, but still in far away in the sky, hundreds of yellow Doga Bombers- flying elite soldiers the Dark Axis used- filled the air like a cloud. These air-born robots had been seen in action once, during the invasion of Netopia.

"This isn't good," Zero said, his eyes darting about. "We need to plan some kind of defensive strategy!" He had been involved in another Dark Axis invasion once before- when the kingdom of Lacroa was attacked, and ultimately reduced to a wasteland, its human citizens turned to stone.

As the Doga Bomber fleet came in closer, an abrupt cheer suddenly sounded off. It was Zapper Zaku, blustering red mono-eyed robot, and his group, blue and sleek Grappler Gouf, purple, large, Destroyer Dom, and the green small Zako Soldiers. They were members of the Dark Axis as well, but had been cut off from it since the failed invasion of Neotopia.

"Woo-hoo!" Grappler cheered, starting to cry. "I can't believe they made it! That means we get to go home, all right!"

-z-

At the edge of the battlefield, standing atop a now ruined bamboo wall, Musha Gundam ninja Cobramaru stared up at the advancing force, a neutral expression on his face. The time had come…

-z-

Staring up at the Dark Axis fortress, Shute's eyes were drawn towards the center of the base. He remembered the last time he was there, when he and Princess Rele had been captured and turned over to Kibaomaru. He recalled the giant, horned, robot head stuck in the wall of the middlemost room, and the Dark Axis science officer, Professor Gerbera's almost religious devotion to it. Gerbera had called it 'The General'…

"Kibaomaru, what _is _the General?" Shute asked, looking at the Musha Gundam warlord. He knew that Kibaomaru had worked with the Dark Axis to obtain weapons for the war in Ark, and suspected that he might know more about its inner workings.

His eyes not leaving the fortress, Kibaomaru said, "All I know for sure is that he is an evil, mecha-deity, and Gerbera is his faithful servent. The General wants to destroy the entire universe."

"You mean he plans to blow everything up?" Shute asked, aghast.

"Correct. And to pull that off-"

"I'll need more Gundams to feed the General!" A sinister voice called out.

Everyone looked up. Floating on a torch-like red platform in front of the Doga Bomber fleet was a mono-eyed robot, with red and black parts. Sticking out of his back were three black girder-like flight boosters.

Captain stared at it. "Gerbera…!" He murmured, remembering the last time he met the robot, and the damage he accumulated because of that encounter.

"Hello, Captain," Gerbera greeted in a silky-sinister tone, "I knew you'd eventually take _that _form."

"_What?_" Captain cried. His current configuration was an upgrade from the body Gerbera had destroyed, created on the spot by the SDG's scientists…how could Gerbera know about it?"

Shute, on the other hand, had more pressing concerns. "We know about your horrible plan, Gerbera!" He yelled, "Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Gebera asked innocently, "I'm merely serving my lord and master. The General Zeong needs a large amount of gundanium to revive and sustain him. And I've dedicated my efforts to providing him that material. That is the reason I've invaded so many worlds, and continued to hunt down every last mobile life form! First I've decimated the Knight Gundams of Lacroa, now it is the Musha Gundams of Ark who must be sacrificed! Eventually, you will _all _be annihilated!"

Among the horrified crowd that had gathered, a lone voice spoke up.

"Uh, when you say 'all'…" Zapper began, stepping forward. "D'ya mean _us too?_"

The Zako Soldiers began to chatter wildly.

"Why would the General want to wipe _us_ out?" Grappler asked.

Destroyer nodded. "Dom, not good!"

A single Zako Soldier stepped up and asked, "Can you explain to me what 'annihilated' means?"

"It means 'Bye-bye'!" Gerbera announced, "Once everyone has been absorbed by the General, he will regain the full strength of his life-force. And when that happens, he will unleash a terrible vengeance! He will destroy the entire universe!" He gestured towards the Dark Axis fortress.

-z-

In the General's chamber, the leader of the Dark Axis flipped his head over, showing that on the other side of the dome-shaped grid was a demonic face. The jaw opened up, revealing a cannon barrel, and energy began to build up inside of it.

-z-

"Behold!" Gerbera declared, "The destructive power of his _Dark Ray!_"

A massive beam of pulsing, green/yellow/and black energy shot out of the fortress. As everyone instinctively ducked, the beam flew off into the horizon. Just as the end of the beam vanished from sight there was a tremendous explosion, and the sky lit up. The ground and air shook.

-z-

In the ruins of Lacroa, the force of the blast sent dozens of Mmns, florescent jellyfish-shaped spirits, flying out of the ground and into the air.

-z-

In between dimensions was the Minov Boundary Sea, an endless sky lined with two walls made of water. Not waterfalls, but two oceans that were placed vertically. One wall suddenly exploded open, revealing a red crack.

-z-

Above the skies of Neotopia, city of the future, a similar crack appeared. When it occurred, alarms went off in the hand-shaped headquarters of the Super Dimensional Guard, Blanc Base.

"What's going on?" Chief Haro, leader of the SDG, asked as he tried to keep his aviator's cap on his tennis ball shaped head.

"It's really strange, chief!" SDG officer Juli said, staring at computer read-out. "I'm detecting an energy wave originating in another dimension! But the output is so strong, it's affecting all of Neotopia!"

-z-

Everyone on the ground stared in horror as the light from the explosion filled the skies. The land where General's beam had struck was so far out of sight, and yet they could see and feel its power from where they stood. It was terrifying.

"Oh no, I was afraid of this." Princess Rele whispered.

"Your highness," Zero said, landing beside her. "What is it?"

Princess Rele glanced at Zero before looking ahead. "In addition to the prophecy about you and the Gundam Force, there was another one I never told you about. It predicted the extermination of the whole universe…by the Light of Destruction. I never really know when such a thing was going to happen…until now."

"This is the prophecy?" Zero gasped. Ahead, Captain and Shute looked back at Rele.

"If we don't stop this light and soon," Rele said, "We're all doomed!"

Shute and Captain stared at the princess in shock. The light from the explosion died down shortly afterward, and the sky resumed its purple color.

"That was only 0.01% of his power," Gerbera chuckled evilly, "When fully revived, he will destroy not only Ark, but _all _dimensions!"

Shute glared at the professor, but his anger was cut when he saw a red circle appear in the sky- the General's dimensional portal! A crimson beam shot out of the portal and struck the Kibao Horde, but instead of being injured, the four of them were pulled back into the portal.

-z-

The Kibao Horde were pulled into a gigantic filled, whose floors were dotted with large melting pits, surrounded by large piles of leftover armor.

"Wha- What's going on?" Haganemaru asked as they looked around their new surroundings.

The General released his hold on the Musha Gundams, and they fell on opposite sides of the room.

"Where are we?" Bakuhamaru demanded.

The General's free-floating giant hand then appeared over them and fired from his finger-cannons, causing Kijumaru and Haganemaru to jump back. Unfortunately, Haganemaru ended up falling into a melting pit!

"_Haganemaru!_" Bakuhamaru screamed.

Immediately, the Musha Gundam leapt out of the pit. His iron ball had protected him.

"_Ouch, ouch, hot-hot-hot!_" He screamed, waving his arms frantically.

The General's other hand appeared, staring down at the Kibao Horde with its eye. The Horde took fighting stances.

"I don't like the way he's looking us over." Bakuhamaru growled.

"Yeah," Mokinmaru added, "Like we're the main course of its next meal!"

-z-

Outside the fortress, the General's portal opened up, and began to fire his tractor beam. Captain leaped away, just barely avoiding being caught.

"Do not resist!" Gerbera yelled "You'll be part of a force much greater than yourself!"

Zero grabbed Rele, pulling her out of the path of another tractor beam. The beam then fired at Shute, who jumped away in time. The beam then went after Bakushinmaru, Entengo, and Gunpanzer.

"Y'all look out!" Gunpanzer yelled as he and Bakushinmaru on Entengo rode away from it.

Gerbera laughed evilly as chaos broke out on the battlefield. The armies of Buritenmaru and Kibaomaru began running wildly around, pushing and knocking each other over to get away from the General's tractor beam. Old and shriveled Buritenmaru lacked the speed he had in his use, and was caught by the beam.

"_My lord!_" Kinkaku cried, watching his master be pulled away.

-z-

"Captain!" Shute yelled, looking around.

"I'm here!" Captain nodded.

Shute turned around and saw Zero place Rele down. "Zero! Princess!"

Bakushinmaru rode up on Entengo. "A samurai never retreats in the face of danger!"

With a "Yah!" Bakushinmaru took Entengo galloping towards the Doga fleet, with Zero flying close behind.

"My, my, how heroic!" Gerbera sneered, and waved towards the Dogas. "Doga Bombers, take them out!"

The Dogas flew forward, their beam pistols armed. Captain, activating his vernier thrusters, flew through the fleet, weaving in and out until he came to a hover in front of Gerbera's platform.

"_I'll _deal with _you!_" The professor sneered, and spread his arms out. With a click, all of his red parts fell off, revealing his true form- a black Gundam, built similarly to Captain, only more streamlined.

"Y_ou!_" Captain cried, remembering how Gerbera's armor fell off during their battle when they first met.

Gerbera's flight boosters spun around, so that two were above and one below. They opened up and out popped two red guns that fell in Gerbera's hands.

"Yes, Captain!" Gerbera hissed, "And I'm here to destroy _you!_"

Gerbera fired his guns off forcing Captain to fly back. Gerbera activated his flight boosters and flew after him, and the two circled around each other in the sky. As they dog-fought, the Doga Bombers fired their pistols towards the ground. None of them seemed to be overly concerned with Zero flying through their airspace, or Bakushinmaru on the ground.

"They're shooting at _everybody!_" Bakushinmaru cried out in realization.

-z-

As lasers rained all over and around them, Zapper's gang fled, running all over the place to avoid being shot, yelling frantically.

"Hey! Wait!" Zapper cried.

"What's the deal!" Grappler protested.

"This not good!" Destroyer wailed.

"_Zakooo!_" The Zako Soldiers yelped.

-z-

Another of the General's tractor beams shot down out of a portal, this one aimed at Genkimaru.

"You're not catching _me _with that stupid beam!" Genkimaru shouted, running.

-z-

Gunpanzer, having shifted into his truck mode, stopped by Shute and Rele and opened the door to his open-box bed.

"Don't just stand there!" Gunpanzer shouted, "Y'all get in!"

Shute nodded. "Okay!"

"Go, Shute!" Captain yelled from above, and cringed. His focus on Shute almost allowed Gerbera to get a shot in. He just barely dodged two shots that barely skimmed his face.

"I'd pay attention if I were you!" Gerbera shouted.

On the ground, Gunpanzer drove around the battlefield. Shots from the Doga bombers exploded on the ground around them.

"I won't let 'em get us!" Gunpanzer shouted.

"Right! Good luck!" Captain yelled, dodging another shot.

"I told you to pay attention!" Gerbera snarled, and flew down to give Captain a kick in the face.

Shute tried to yell "Activate your Soul Drive!" but was cut off when another explosion rocked Gunpanzer.

"What a pity," Gerbera mocked, "You can't do that unless you synchronize with the human, can you?" He laughed evilly.

Captain's eyes narrowed. "_Initiate Hyper mode!_"

Panels on Captain's thrusters began to glow. The sides along his helmet opened up, and started to gather in energy.

"Let's see how you handle _this!_" Captain challenged, preparing to fire his V-Attack.

Gerbera flew forward, firing his guns. "My pleasure!"

Captain's charge-up procedure was cut off as green bolts of energy pelted his body. The mobile defender groaned and cringed as he shook from the pain.

-z-

On the ground, Genkimaru continued to run around, successfully dodging the General's tractor beam. Getting over confident, the brat looked over his should and blew raspberry at the beam.

"Slow poke! Plow poke!" Genkimaru taunted, "Nah-nah!"

But because his attention was on the tractor beam, Genkimaru didn't see a conical hat lying in his path and tripped over it. Apparently seeing his chance, the General fired his tractor beam at the brat. But before the beam could connect, something rushed over and pushed Genkimaru out of the way! Genkimaru looked up and saw none other than Kibaomaru, trapped in the tractor beam, being pulled away.

"Kibaomaru!" Genkimaru shouted, standing up. He reached out to the sky. "_Kibaomaru!_"

Kibaomaru was pulled through the General's portal. Moments later, a second tractor beam shot out, but before it could get Genkimaru, Zero fly by and picked him up. The Winged Knight passed over Gunpanzer and dropped him in the box bed without another word before flying back into battle.

"Genkimaru, are you okay?" Shute asked.

"They got Kibaomaru!" Genkimaru shouted, staring up.

Shute and Rele followed his gaze, to the Dark Axis fortress.

"They must be getting ready to melt him and fed him to the General!" Rele cried.

"Now what?" Genkimaru asked.

"We'll have to find a way to get in there." Rele decided.

"What could we do?" Genkimaru asked.

Princess Rele did not answer him. Instead, she cross her arms over her chest and began to chant. "_O Mana, who dwells within all the universe…_"

-z-

Up in the air, a blue targeting scope slid down over one of Gerbera's eyes. He scanned Captain, measuring his air-speed, calculating his movements, and, basing his projections on his behavior patterns, predict his next maneuver. Captain fired a slew of bullets from the gun barrels in his helmet, but Gerbera was already going up when he fired. Once out of Captain's line of fire, Gerbera analyzed captain's flight path, took aim, and fired from his gun. Captain was shot dead-on in the shoulder, causing him to fall. Captain managed to re-activate his thrusters in time to avoid crashing, but as he flew back up, Gerbera kneed him in the head!

Flying away from the black Gundam, Captain thought, _He's predicting my moves before I can even make them!_

-z-

In Gunpanzer's box bed, Shute stared up at the dog fight in confusion. _This is weird… The two of them look a lot alike!_

-z-

"Who are you, Gerbera?" Captain asked, as the two of them had a stare-down. "Tell me the truth!"

Gerbera retracted his scope. "You want to know? I'm the GP04- _Madnug, _Captain."

"You're the _GP04?_" Captain asked, perplexed. He had never heard of any GP04!

"You want to know who I am?" Gerbera/Madnug asked, amused. "In a sense, I'm _you. _You're a GP01 Hyper Captain. I am a mobile citizen created in the future, based on your data!"

At hearing Gerbera's words, Shute raised an eyebrow. "A mobile citizen from the _future?_"

"I was created in Neotopia several years after your time," Madnug explained, "It was all very efficient. On the day I was activated, I was immediately put into service. A mission was assigned to me by my human handlers. I was to be a test pilot for their experiments in warp-navigation, to reach distant star systems."

_**In deep space, outside of Earth's exosphere, a line of cybernetic rings had been set up. At the end of the line inside the first ring was a small, white space craft. Inside the craft's cockpit, Madnug, pure white with Gundam Force medals on his shoulders, began his preparations, checking the status of his ship, as well as the surroundings' conditions.**_

"It was in the midst of conducting these tests that I met a legend. The hero of Neotopia! The subject of every mobile citizen's admiration…"

_**The doors behind Madnug slid open, and the GP04 whirled around. He gasped. Standing in the doorway was none other than…**_

"_**Captain Gundam!" Madnug whispered, standing to attention.**_

_**Captain saluted Madnug, saying, "I'm counting on you."**_

_**Madnug eagerly returned the salute with one of his own. "Roger!"**_

_**Captain relaxed, and the doors slid shut.**_

"The preparation continued, and the experiment began…"

_**The test craft activated its rockets, and shot forward, flying through each ring in a yellow-tunnel of energy. In the cockpit, Madnug remained steady, calmly watching his readings. So far, so good…**_

_**Then disaster struck. Outside, a stray meteor floated by and bounced off of the third-last ring, causing its circuits to cross. An electrical spark appeared on its side.**_

_**Klaxons went off, and EMERGENCY appeared on Madnug's readings.**_

"_**What is happening?" Madnug cried.**_

_**The warp system began to corrupt, turning red. When the test craft passed through the damaged ring, the ship- inside and out- began to shake as sparks danced across everything. Madnug's eyes widened as a bright light filled his vision and he screamed.**_

_**But in space, no one can hear you scream.**_

"When my comprehension circuits finally reactivated, I became aware that I was adrift in space. It was a world of utter stillness- Dark, cold, and lonely. I could neither hear nor see anything. I kept asking myself, 'why did this happen?' The question was never answered, and I floated out there for a very long time.

"Then…I met _it._"

"What was 'it'?" Captain asked.

_**Madnug stared in horror at the Dark Axis fortress as he floated towards it. No…as it **_**pulled **_**him towards it. The next thing he knew, he was standing in a chamber built like the inside of a purple prism.**_

"_**Wh…What is all this?" He asked, terrified."Where am I?"**_

_**Madnug looked up, and saw **_**it. **_**An exact duplicate of him, only this one was colored red and purple.**_

_**The duplicate held out its hand. "**_**Come.**_**"**_

_**Mesmerized by his double, Madnug's eyes clouded over with a purple light. Almost unconsciously, he reached out with his hand. The two Madnugs shook, and the white one began to shake in his doppleganger's grip, as dark lightning danced all over his body.**_

"And that one moment of connection changed the course of my existence. I learned everything anew! And in learning everything from a new perspective, I was reborn! Behold!" Madnug yelled, "My new form, reborn to a world of darkness, as evidenced by my Soul Drive!"

A compartment opened up on Madnug's chest, revealing a glass ball with two rings surrounding it- a Soul Drive. It was filled with a pulsing dark energy that seemed to flicker with Madnug's words. Captain stared at it in shock- He had a unit just like Madnug's, only his had a yellow fire burning inside. The only other Soul Drive he had ever seen- until now- had been the Soul Drive used by the Dark Axis Commander Sazabi, who also had his filled with darkness.

"The humans knew the experiment was going to fail," Madnug declared, "And those organic life forms were willing to sacrifice me! But Captai, you are _also_ one of those who abandoned me. And now, I will have my revenge! I have sworn to destroy the entire universe, because of those who betrayed me!"

Below, more explosions rocked Gunpanzer as it drove around the battlefield.

Captain clenched his fist. "I don't know if you're really from the future, but if that ever does happen, I won't abandon you!"

On the ground, the Nobusshi, having gotten over their initial panic, began fighting back against the Doga Bomber fleet, firing arrows at the flying robots from their crossbows. The Dogas retaliated with their laser pistols.

"I know both the humans _and _I will do everything in our power to save you, Madnug!" Captain promised.

"I'm afraid it's a bit late for those assurances!" Madnug replied coldly, and closed his Soul Drive compartment.

Madnug aimed his gun at Captain and fired. Captain tried to return fire, but was evading Madnug's shots too much to get a lock properly.

"I know how you must feel, but you've got to trust me!" Captain cried, flying away from the black Gundam.

"Why should I trust you?" Madnug demanded, "You know _nothing _of my misery!"

Madnug shot forward, and before Captain could react, he elbowed the Captain in the face! Captain's boosters shorted out and he began to fall.

"The fear that I felt in that world of darkness!" Madnug raved, "The loneliness of being abandoned!"

As Captain fell, Madnug flew down after him.

"_You think you know how that feels?_" Madnug screamed, and gave Captain a kick, sending him flying to the side. Amazingly, this caused Captain's flight boosters to re-activate.

As Captain steadied himself, his chest began to spark. "You must have been through so much…" He panted. He remembered when his Soul Drive had been stolen during the Dark Axis Invasion of Neotopia. With his Soul and body separated, he felt as if he was lost, cut off from the rest of the world, with nothing but his thoughts and fears of being abandoned.

"What a pathetic sight!" Madnug ranted, "Are you hurt, Captain? Are you suffering now? Well, it serves you right! And nobody's going to save you! You too have been abandoned!"

"That's not true!" Captain yelled.

-z-

"Captain!" Shute yelled, trying to yell over the explosions. "Activate your Soul-"

BOOM!

"Argh!" Shute cried as another blast shook Gunpanzer. The Dogas were closing in. He fell back down in the box bed.

"Watch yourself!" Gunpanzer yelled, "Keep your head down back there, son!"

"But I can't help Captain this way!" Shute protested, sitting down. He looked to Rele, who was still in a meditative stance.

"_O powerful Mana, who dwells in all the universe…_" She chanted.

Shute looked at Genkimaru, who was also sitting down. The kid Musha Gundam rocked back and forth, an angry contemplative look on his face.

"Come in, Shute! Can you hear me? This is headquarters!"

Shute looked around wildly. "Chief Haro? Is that you?"

The chief's voice was coming from the Zakurello Phone, a small communicator that looked sort of like a yellow demon's open mouth.

"I'm transferring Option Z to you now!" Haro said through the Phone, "Let Captain know! It's coming through the Zakurello Gate!"

"Option Z, what's that?" Shute asked.

-z-

"Suffer, Captain!" Madnug yelled, firing his guns.

Captain tried to dodge the shots, but ended up getting struck several times.

Elsewhere in the air, a yellow-purple energy swirled into existence, forming a dimensional portal that resembled a yellow jaw that was purple inside.

-z-

The Zakurello Phone bounced up and down, squealing, "Paparello! Paparello! He's here!"

Shute stared up in amazement.

-z-

Something flew out from the Zakurello Gate. It was some kind of red, white and blue flying unit with two rockets, easily the size of a bed. The sides of its point opened up, revealing two sets of missile launchers. The missiles fired, blasting all of the Doga Bombers around.

-z-

"Wow!" Genkimaru cried, staring at it.

"Is that Option Z?" Shute asked.

-z-

"Perfect timing!" Captain cried, seeing Option Z fly towards him. He detached his thrusters and fell.

Option Z detached its point and when it reached Captain, it's empty port hooked up with Captain's back!

"Option Z, lock and load!" Captain declared.

Now with stronger boosters, Captain easily outflew Madnug, and did a U-turn in the sky.

"Where did your little toy come from?" Madnug demanded. He never knew about any Option Z!

Two ports on Option Z opened up, and a slew of missiles shot out towards Madnug.

"It's going to do you any good!" Madnug yelled, firing from his helmet's guns.

Unfortunately for Madnug, the explosions for the missiles were so powerful that the force of their blasts caused him to drop his guns, knocking him back.

-z-

Shute, using the jets on his backpack, hopped onto Gunpanzer's front and yelled, "Captain! Your _Soul Drive!_"

-z-

Captain's Soul Drive, invigorated by Shute's determination and faith, charged to life, its flame growing into a fantastic fire that filled the glass ball to the brink. The energy was transferred into Captain's right hand, causing it to shine with a golden glow. Captain's eyes enflamed as he clenched his fist.

Madnug froze. He had seen more than enough documentaries to know what _that _meant!

-z-

"That's it, Captain!" Shute yelled, "Take him down!"

-z-

A booster activated on that hand's wrist, and the extra thrust caused his arm to spin around, winding up his punch with unrivaled speed. With those preparations set, Captain flew at Madnug.

"_No!_" Madnug gasped, "I can't believe this is happening! It's something to do with that little organic that's giving him all this power!"

"It's over, Gerbera!" Shute yelled, not having heard the black Gundam's true name.

"Filthy human!" Madnug screamed, and fired his helmet guns at Shute.

Shute cried out in alarm and wobbled preciously, dodging the rain of bullets that came at him.

"It was all going according to plan!" Madnug hissed, flying in closer for a better accuracy.

"_Shute!_" Captain yelled.

Gunpanzer swung around in a wild-turn to avoid Madnug's attack, almost causing Shute to fall off. Above, Captain slammed his glowing/spinning fist right into Madnug's cheek.

"It's my connection to Shute that gives me this power!" Captain yelled.

Captain punched Madnug so hard that the black Gundam went flying down, crashing into the earth. A little bit away from him, Gunpanzer stopped, almost knocking Shute off. Genkimaru hopped up next to the human. Looking through the dust cloud kicked up by the crash, they saw Madnug standing, two of his flight boosters now destroyed. The black Gundam groaned, trying to keep standing.

"It's not too late to change the future!" Captain yelled down from above, "We can help you!"

Madnug growled, but before he could answer Captain, the General's tractor beam struck him. He was subsequently pulled through the General's portal.

"_Madnug, hang on!_" Captain yelled, and flew through the portal before it closed.

"No, Captain!" Shute yelled.

"Shute, let's go!"

Shute turned, and saw that blue square made of energy with a black hole in the center before Genkimaru. The kid Musha Gundam had created the portal with his powers.

"Here!" Genkimaru yelled, jumping into the hole.

Shute nodded and looked down at Rele. "We're gonna try and save them. Wait here, princess!"

"Okay!" Rele said, nodding.

"We'll be back soon!" Shute said, and jumped in.

-z-

In the General's chamber, Captain and Madnug landed on two opposing platforms.

"Madnug!" Captain yelled.

Madnug turned to him…and then turned away, sparking. "No!"

The black Gundam limped towards the edge of his platform. Beneath it was a melting pit where Haganemaru and Kijumaru were. He looked down at it, then turned to the opposing platform, were Captain, Buritenmaru, Kibaomaru, Bakuhamaru, and Mokinmaru were watching him from. A moment later, a blue square drew itself in the air, forming a portal, and out from it popped Shute and Genkimaru.

"You guys all right?" Shute asked.

"I am not defeated yet!"

Everyone looked at Madnug.

"I _never _lose! And certainly not because of a pathetic little friendship like yours!" Madnug screeched, "I'm a superior being! I'll prove it to you! Try and stop me!" And with that, he jumped.

Shute gasped. Madnug was throwing himself into one of the melting pits! Before Madnug could hit the pit's surface, Captain caught him. The GP01 pointed his rockets down and blasted up, carrying his future counterpart away from the melting pit.

"Let me help you!" Captain persisted.

Madnug stared at him with wide, mad eyes. "I don't believe you, Captain! You'll just betray me again!"

Captain said nothing, concentrating on getting them away from the melting pit. They were still directly above the pit, but once they were high enough, he planned to drop them both on the platform.

But Madnug was too wrapped up in his own delusions to accept his help. "Not this time!"

Madnug shook his hand out of Captain's grip, and fell back down.

"_I will merge with the General!_" Madnug shrieked, laughing madly.

Madnug landed in the melting pit with an ominous splash. Captain looked on shocked, his fist shaking, as he and everyone else watched the black Gundam dissolve. Before completely sinking into the molten gundanium, Madnug's hand, the hand Captain held, bobbed for one moment until fading away.

Then the metling pit began to glow, and the entire room began to shake. A roar echoed throughout the chamber, followed by a deep voice yelling in an eldritch language. Captain looked to where the voice was coming from, and saw that the General's three mono-eyes were swirling around chaotically. Two giant red horns suddenly sprouted up from the floor.  
"Oh no!" Kibaomaru yelled over the din, "The General is about to revive!"

Genkimaru moved quickly, and drew another portal in the air.

"Everyone!" Shute yelled, "Let's go!"

Another horn sprouted, growing so fast that it knocked Haganemaru and Kijumaru into the air and onto the platform. As Captain grabbed Buritenmaru and tossed him through the portal, Genkimaru looked over to where Kibaomaru, Bakuhamaru, and Mokinmaru were standing.

"Hurry!" The brat yelled after a moment.

Kibaomaru said nothing, but nodded slowly. This boy, who wanted to kill him for so long, had come to save his life…

As everyone ran through the portal, the General's bellowing grew even louder. When they reached the top of their volume, the General's eyes merged into one eye above his demonic face, and dozens of horns began to grow all at once.

-z-

Outside, everyone on the ground stared up at the Dark Axis fortress in shock. It seemed to be making a strange crackling noise, and the purple light in the center was getting bigger. The only one not paying attention to the fortress was Princess Rele.

"_All powerful Mana who dwells within all of the universe…_" She chanted, her eyes closed.

A few meters away from the mob, Genkimaru's portal appeared, and out from it fell Buritenmaru. Shute was the next one through the portal, and when he landed, he turned and looked up at the Dark Axis fortress.

Shute's eyes widened. "He's- He's coming out!"

Within the center of the Dark Axis fortress' center light, a shape could be seen; A big, hulking shape, with two smaller parts floating on each side of it. On the middle and bottom left and right, purple armor could be seen. At the top were five long horns, and a glowing eye at the center of the horns' base.

General Zeong.

-end chapter-

A/n: And so, we begin the final battle in _SD Gundam Force_! I'm kind of impressed I made it this far. Anyway, in the English version of the episode, Captain already knew Gerbera's Gundam name to be Madnug, even though he showed no sign of knowing it until now. That always struck me as odd. Also, I wondered how the Kibao Horde got their weapons back, and then decided they must have picked them up when the fortress arrived. Also, The General was never referred to as Zeong in the English, just as the General. There's not much else to say, other than we now begin the end of the show's novelization, and I thank everyone who's read and reviewed (All five of you) for being with me! So please, don't quit the habit yet! Read and review!


	3. Total Annihilation?

Chapter 2: Total Annihilation? The Threat of the General

General Zeong was truly a terrible sight to behold.

His entire body appeared to be formed mostly of giant red horns jutting out from a single source in his middle, with purple armor covering his mid section, and three horn-branches underneath it. He did not have any arms. Instead, he had long horns sticking out from his shoulders, with his two free-floating hands hovering on either side of his body. On his head were five horns- three longer ones sticking out along the sides of his head, curved upwards, and two smaller ones sticking up out of the top of his head. Orbiting around him were several dozen smaller spikes.

"_That's _the General?" Shute asked, stepping back fearfully. He had never imagined the leader of the Dark Axis being something like _that!_

The General's eye glowed, and it roared something in its monstrous language, before chuckling in a deep, dark voice.

-z-

But not everyone was scared of the General. Slightly separate from the crowd, Zapper's gang looked up at their leader with impressed and awed expressions.

"Wow!" Zapper remarked, "So that's Lord General, huh? _Wow_, he looks pretty cool!"

Grappler grinned. "We can win, yes we can! As long as the General's on our side, there's no way we can lose!"

"Dom!" Destroyer added eagerly.

After all, Gerbera wasn't serious when he said the General would destroy _everyone…_right?

-z-

The General then did something odd. From his, for lack of a better word, legs, several horns sprouted off, shooting down. They hit the earth and began to burrow down.

"What's _that?_" Bakushinmaru asked, gesturing to the digging horns.

Once the horns were out of sight, the ground began to shake.

"Something's _moving _underneath us!" Captain cried out in realization.

He and Shute looked down, hoping to see if they could spot whatever was causing the tremors. Then, a giant horn grew out of the ground! And then another! All around them, horns burst from the ground, growing like giant, apocalyptic weeds.

-z-

In Lacroa, more and more Mmns flew up into the sky. The ruined kingdom had its own set of red horns, leftovers from the Dark Axis invasion, but these were only grown around the dead Spirit Tree were the castle was on. However, farther out from there more horns were growing, sprouting out of the canyon walls and the fields.

-z-

In the Minov Boundary Sea, another crack appeared, and out from it grew a mess of horns.

-z-

In Neotopia, both human and mobile citizens stared up in the sky in shock. The giant crack forming in the space above the city was jarring enough, but now there was a giant red horn growing from it! And from that horn smaller horns were growing.

-z-

Out in the suburbs of the city, Sayla Mass cheerfully skipped towards her house, humming a happy tune when she felt the air grow stale.

"What's that?" She wondered, and looked up. Up in the sky, another crack had formed with another giant horn growing from it!

-z-

At the Ray household, otherwise known Shute's house, mother of the family Keiko was outside, giving her baby daughter Nana some fresh air and sunshine. As she rocked Nana in her arms and hummed, something caught her eye.

"Is that…?" She murmured, staring at the giant horn in the sky. It looked a great deal like the 'Horn of War' the Dark Axis had grown at Neotopia Tower during their invasion.

-z-

Back in Ark, horns continued to grow everywhere. Gunpanzer drove around them, trying to find a safe place for his passengers, Shute, Princess Rele, and Genkimaru. Shute, standing up, clung desperately to the edge of the box bed as Gunpanzer sped and swerved down the horn-infested battlefield, trying to avoid any new horns that might pop up. Unfortunately, a new horn burst up _under _Gunpanzer, causing him to bounce. This caused Rele and Genkimaru to fly out of the box bed.

"Princess! Genkimaru!" Shute cried, and leapt after them.

Activating the boosters on his backpack, he flew in and grabbed Rele's hand to keep her from falling, but Genkimaru fell just out of his reach. But before the Musha Gundam become road pizza, a blur zipped by, carrying him away! Confused, Shute pulled Princess Rele back into Gunpanzer's box bed. Once they were in, the two humans turned around to see who had rescued Genkimaru from his crash landing. Carrying the kid Musha Gundam under his arm was a black Musha Gundam ninja Shute knew well…

"Huh? Cobramaru?" Shute asked.

Cobramaru gave Shute a quick glare.

Looking up in his arm, Genkimaru cried, "It's you!"

Cobramaru dropped Genkimaru, and then bowed. On the top of his head, where Kibaomaru's emblem used to be before his dismissal, were the characters for 'Genki Energy Force'.

"I came to pay you back for the rice balls you gave me." Cobramaru said simply.

Genkimaru smiled, his eyes shining. His own ninja!

No more horns were popping out of the ground, but they weren't done yet. Some in the middle of the field were growing bigger.

"What now?" Captain asked, watching.

Everyone watched as three larger horns grew bigger, sprouting smaller horns on their sides.

"What's happening?" Bakushinamaru cried, staring at those horns.

As they were pointed towards each other, the three large horns eventually grew so big that they met and intertwined, forming a _mountain _of horns. And directly above it was the General, who was lowering himself down.

_Here it comes! _Shute didn't know what this was about, but whatever it was, it was going to happen.

With a thunderous crash, the General landed on the top of the horn mountain, connecting to it in flash of green and yellow light. Black lightning began to dance all over the place, crackling down the mountain and hopping from one horn to the next. The entire area became filled with the dark electricity. All of the Gundams and other robots cried out in pain, staggering about. In the air, Zero found himself flying lower and lower, moaning.

"What's the matter?" Shute asked.

-z-

In Lacroa, the same black lightning crackled about, and the Mmns lost their normal glow. The areas outside of the petrified kingdom began to lose their natural color, turning into a dull brown.

-z-

In Neotopia, the humans watched in confusion and horror as the black electricity danced about from the horns in the sky and ground, and the mobile citizens froze, falling over.

-z-

"This…current…" Zero gasped, "Is…absorbing the…energy…from the…land!"

"Our gundanium as well!" Captain realized.

Shute's eyes widened. "_No!_" Becoming angry, he whirled around and glared at the perpetrator to this disaster- the General.

The General's mouth opened, and the jaw began to glow. A dark, multi-colored energy built up in the beam cannon in the mouth's center.

"Oh no!" Bakushinmaru cried, "That's not good!"

Shute then remembered what Madnug had said earlier. "Didn't he say we haven't seen his true power yet?" he asked, looking at Baku'.

"He's planning to collect enough energy to fire again, at full power…!" Zero realized.

Bakushinmaru recalled the size of the blast created from 'point zero one percent.' "If such a thing occurs…"

"If such a thing occurs…" Captain said, stepping up. "…It will be the end of the world!"

Everyone stared up at the horn mountain.

"Let's go, everyone!" Captain yelled, "We're attacking the General!

Shute, Zero, and Bakushinmaru nodded. "All right!"

Two hatches opened up underneath Option Z, and a pair of gattling guns popped out and into Captain's hands. Activating Option Z's rockets, Captain blasted off towards the General.

Zero turned to Shute and said, "The princess, Shute…take care of her!"

As Zero flew off, Shute nodded. "I will, Zero!"

Behind Shute, Princess Rele remained in her trance.

Bakushinmaru turned and yelled, "Let's go, Entengo!"

With a loud neigh, Entengo gallopped forward. Bakushinmaru jumped into the saddle, and the two raced towards the horn mountain.

"_Charge!_" Bakushinmaru yelled.

Meanwhile, Buritenmaru assumed his place on the _Tanega _Rifle carried by his generals.

"Attack!" the tiny old Musha Gundam yelled, "Revel the ranks!"

With a yell, the Buriten army surged towards the General.

"Beat the General!" Kibaomaru bellowed, and his army and Kibao Horde charged.

These three united forces- Gundam Force, Buriten Army and Kibao Army- headed forwards, with naught but a common goal in mind- to win!

"The Gundam Force has always worked as team," Shute said to himself, "And together there is no enemy that can defeat us!" Knowing that Captain needed his Soul Drive at full power to win, he yelled, "_Go for it!_"

-z-

The General's eye turned and glared down at the bottom of his mountain…at The Boy.

"_Go for it!_" The Boy yelled.

The General saw that when The Boy spoke, those _Gundams _seemed to become more energized, more invigorated.

There was something about that Boy…but what?

-z-

In the mayor's office of Neotopia, the beautiful, charismatic Mayor Margaret Gathermoon was busy dealing with a crisis. As monitors arround her showed multiple areas in the city infested with horns- there was no other word for what they were doing- she spoke very quickly to her aides and other city officials, both with her in the office and through a communicator.

"Evacuate all citizens in the areas attacked by the horns!" She said, "Cooperate with the SDG and move quickly!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Once the chiefs of police and the fire department left, Mayor Gathermoon looked back at the screens.

"Those came through the dimensional boundaries?" She asked, terrified. "They must be very powerful!"

Behind her, her robot butler Leonardo nodded, his mustache quivering. "Yes, it is a dreadful enemy!"

The mayor suspected that whatever this was, it was another ploy by the Dark Axis to take over Neotopia. And she hoped that the ones who saved Neotopia the last time they attacked would be fighting them.

_Let's go, Gundam Force!_

-z-

In the Minov Boundary Sea, the horns continued to spread, but their progress was being slowed. Far in front of them, in his Ship of the Golden Crest, the Dai-Shogun unleashed blasts of wind from his fan, but his efforts only caused minimal damage. It wasn't long before the horns grew close enough to touch him.

Panting, he thought, _Seems to be no use! In that case…_ He went for the sword at his side. "_Daihoto Sword!_"

The larger horns began to fire out dozens of smaller ones, and the Dai-Shogun began to slash at them, cutting them in twain and knocking them aside.

"The future of the world is in your hands!" He called out as he attacked, hoping his voice would reach the Gundam Force. "Use all of your might, brave warriors!"

-z-

Meanwhile, the General began his counterattack against the Gundam Force and their allies, sending down dozens of his smaller horns at the advacing forces. As he rocketed up, Captain fired his gattling guns, destroying the horns that came at him. Also in the air, propelled by the fires of the _Bakushin _Armor, Entengo galloped up as Bakushinmaru chopped away at any horn that came to close.

-z-

On the ground, Zapper's gang were initating a hasty retreat as horns rained down at them.

"How come you're aiming at _us!_" Zapper screamed.

"We're on your side, Lord General!" Grappler wailed.

Destroyer and the Zako Soldiers cried as they jogged behind Zapper and Grappler.

-z-

Back in the air, Zero flew around, striking and ending horns with his magical Vatras Sword. Captain then saw the General's right hands flew before him and fire from its finger-cannons. Captain swerved to the side, avoiding the five green beams of death. He and Zero then flew up and launched an attack on the hand. As Captain fired an unending slew of bullets on the hand's left side, Zero flew up along the right and slashed the hand's wrist without pause. The only response they got was the hand's mono eye swiveling around to look at Captain.

"These are useless!" Captain yelled, throwing his now-empty gattling guns down.

Option Z released every missile at it had at the hand, but when the smoke cleared, there wasn't even a scratch on it.

"Huh? _Nothing _works!" Captain cried out in frustration.

On the other side, Zero continued his ceaseless- but useless- assault on the hand, before stopping.

"This giant hand is indestructible!" The Winged Knight growled. Then something caught his eye. "What's that?"

On the ground, a horn crashed right in front of Buritenmaru and his generals, sending the old Musha Gundam flying. And his new elevation made him a perfect target for another horn!

"_Oh no! My lord!_" Kinkaku and Ginkaku cried.

Just before the horn struck, Zero flew in and shoved Buritenmaru out of the way. The two of them crashed on the ground, dirtied, but more or less unharmed. Zero pushed himself up, but barely had time to adjust when he heard a sound behind him. Turning around, he saw that the General's right hand was hovering behind him, preparing to fire his fingers! Zero stared at it like it was a train in a tunnel. He was too tired to move.

Up in the air, the rest of the Gundam Force saw this as well.

"Oh no!" Bakushinmaru cried.

"_Zero!_" Captain yelled.

The hand fired, sending five beams of green power straight at the Knight Gundam.

Rele's eyes opened. "It has come!"

Her hands glowed, and shot up a bright beam of blue light into the heavens. High in the sky, a bright burst blue flash of light, and out from it flew a white dragon with feathery wings and light purple armor.

Shute recognized it as Zero's spirit ally. "_Fenn!_" He exclaimed happily

The Feather Dragon of Lacroa dived down at Zero, reaching him just as the beams did. There was a great explosion as the two forces met their target, when it settled down, there was a Knight Gundam in purple armor, with two white feathery wings on his back. In each hand was a long, silver sword. He had become Zero Custom, Knight Silver Wings.

"Zero!" Shute cried, elated.

"Yes!" Bakushinmaru cheered.

Captain nodded. "Great!"

Princess Rele wiped her brow. "I am glad…" Not bad for a first try!

"Thank you very much, your highness!" Zero called down to her.

Rele nodded. "I'll leave the rest to you."

Meanwhile, Kinkaku and Ginkaku had rushed up to Buritenmaru.

"My lord!" Ginkaku said.

"Are you all right?" Kinkaku asked.

Buritenmaru nodded to them before waving at Zero. "Thank you, young fella!"

Zero just shook his head. "No problem, sir! I did only what I was supposed to do!" He turned around and faced the hand. "I apologize for making you wait. Now I'll show you my elegant technique!"

Zero pressed the two flat sides of his swords together, and they merged in a single double-edged sword.

"Let's go, everyone!" Zero yelled, and raised his sword, which began in the hole at the end. "_Super Spirit Magic Infinity Winds!_"

Zero pointed his sword forward, and a beam of magic blades shot out of it.

Meanwhile, Bakushinmaru leapt out from Entengo and landed beneath the hand. The chest stone and other circles on the _Bakushin _Armor began to glow yellow, gathering energy.

"_Bakkai…Tensho…_" He yelled as the arrows on his back spread out. "_Ignite!_"

A massive sphere of fire exploded from Bakushinmaru.

"Energize the V-Attack!" Captain yelled. The sides of his helmet opened up and began to draw in energy. "Prepare for launch!" A clear-view visor slid down over his eyes, and his V-fin began to glow. "_Activate V-Attack!_"

A yellow beam shot out from Captain's V-fin. The V-Attack powered directly through the hand, while at the same time, the blades from Zero's Infinity Winds and the explosion from Bakushinmaru's _Bakkai Tensho _struck the hand from above and below. At being assaulted from three different angles by these powerful moves, the hand exploded instantly. The General roared in fury at the loss of one of his hands.

"Oh, _yeah!_" Shute yelled, shielding his eyes from the light of the explosion.

Out from the blast flew Captain, Zero, and Baku' propelled by rockets, wings, and the fire of inner strength. They shot towards their next target- the General!

But something was wrong.  
"Oh no!" Captain cried, "The General's energy level is _still _increasing!"

And more horns were shooting down at them. Option V popped out some kind of folded up device, which floated towards Captain's hand. The trigger flipped up into his grip, and barrel flipped down, revealing that it was some kind of long-barreled hand cannon. Captain pulled the trigger, and a huge beam of energy shot out, destroying a dozen horns in a single blast. Bakushinmaru shot forward, his body consumed in flames, causing any horns to get too close blow up. Zero, his body within a magic bubble, weaved around the incoming horns, striking and ending them with his Twin Buster Sword. However, he stopped, and flew to the right to avoid being shot at by the General's remaining hand. The Gundams tried to fly around it, but the hand moving in front of them and firing, blocking their path. On the ground, everyone else kept fighting, doing their best to hold their own. Bakuhamaru, having lost his hammer earlier, slashed and struck at any incoming horns with his normal sword, while Kibaomaru did the same. Genkimaru, not having an appropriate weapon of his own, jumped, ducked, and dodged the horns.

As Gunpanzer drove further into the battle, Shute jumped up onto the top and yelled, "That's it! Take him down!" Shute ducked as a horn shot over his head, but soon stood up straight and waved vigorously. "_Keep going!_"

-z-

Once again, the General glared down at The Boy. There was something connected to The Boy's voice and the Gundams' destroying his hand…

And then he remembered .

"…The boy is Captain Gundam's power source…" Madnug had said.

So _that _was it!

The Boy was giving the Gundams power!

Well, he wouldn't be having _that! _

The General's eye glowed, and a tractor beam shot down.

-z-

"Wha- _Whoa!_" Shute cried, seeing the beam coming.

Rele held up her hand. "_Mana!_"

A magical force field over Gunpanzer, just in time to block the General's tractor beam. The field dissipated the second the beam struck. Upon seeing his friend being attacked, Captain tried to go down and help, but the minute his back was turned, the General's hand shot him, knocking off pieces of Option Z. Gunpanzer did a U-turn and raced away from the mountain, another force field covering him, swerving to avoid tractor beams.

"Ha!" He snorted, "This here's nothin'!"

As they went, Shute looked up at the General. "Is he…aiming at me?"

Another tractor beam struck the force field. Princess Rele cried out in pain as her concentration as forcefully broken. The force of the beam's impact shook Gunpanzer, causing the Zakurello Phone to fly out of its holder and into the air.

"_Rello-o-o!_" The Phone, Chobirello, shrieked.

Acting quickly, Shute leapt out and grabbed Chobirello. "Rele!" He yelled, tossing it back in.

Rele caught it, taking a moment to observe the Phone's happy expression. ("Thank you, Rello!") There was a noise and a yell from Shute, and when Rele looked up, she saw that Shute had been caught! Dispite his yells and struggling, Shute was pulled back towards the General.

"_Shute!_" Rele cried out.

Everyone suddenly looked away from what they were doing and saw what was happening.

"_Hold on, Shute!_" Captain screamed, holding out his hand.

"What's happening!" Shute yelled, struggling to break free. "Captain, you've gotta help me!"

Shute was pulled closer and closer towards the General's eye, until he vanished and burst of energy- gone.

"_I won't let you down!_" Captain yelled as he, Zero, and Bakushinmaru flew towards the General.

-z-

For a few moments, Shute drifted in silence, without anything to see, listen to, or touch. He just was, in a sightless, soundless void.

Then, he felt a floor underneath his feet. And then the darkness began to fade. The sound of a faint wind reached his ears.

Shute looked around. He was on a brick road. A wind arrow made to look like a guitar moved slightly. There were trees and grass around him. The sun was beginning to set.

"I know this place…" He murmured, confused.

Shute turned around, and saw a house. He knew this house.

_Wait a minute… _"That's my house!" Shute cried, staring.

He could see everything that was there when he left Neotopia. His dad's songwriting workshop, the garage for the car, the old basketball hoop, but…

_Something… _Shute thought, _…Is different._

That's when he heard a faint guitar strumming coming from within the house.

"Dad's guitar!" Shute cried, and rushed for the house.

Shute slid open the glass doors to the living room, but he didn't see his father anywhere. Instead, he saw the back of a tall, blond teenage girl, with her hair done up in two pigtails. She was sitting in a chair, the neck of guitar sticking out from in front of her body.

_Who's she? _Shute thought, unconsciously closing the glass door behind him.

Hearing the door shut, the girl put her guitar down, stood up and turned around to face him, revealing that she wore a pink one piece skirt. She looked at him in confusion.(Those eyes…he'd seen them somewhere!) The two stared at each other for a second before the girl teen turned her head towards the hall.

"Hey, bro'!" She called out, "A strange kid just walked in!"

"What did you say, Nana?" A young man's voice asked.

Shute stared at the girl. "Huh? _Nana?_"

That's when the man of the house walked in. "What's going on out here? What's the matter…" he trailed off when he saw Shute.

He was taller than 'Nana', and wore jeans and a red shirt with the character for 'Fire' on the front in yellow. He had green eyes and red hair hanging straight down, about an inch shorter than shoulder length. But what was most striking was a tuft of hair sticking up at the forehead. A tuft like Shute's!

Both Shute and this new guy stared at each other in shock. Both were silent until the man spoke up.

"It's you!" He cried.

The girl called Nana looked at the man and said, "Shute, don't tell me you _know who _this kid is!"

Shute's eyes widened. "Did you say 'Shute'?"

"This can't be!" The man called Shute cried, "What is my childhood self doing _here?_ Aw, _man!_"

_Childhood self! _"Then _you're me _in the _future!_" Shute cried, pointing at the man. Pointing at the girl, he cried, "And you're my sister, Nana!"

'Nana' gasped, covering her mouth.

Shute thought about what had happened. The General had gotten him, and then he had disappeared…

"That means, I was warped to the future!" He thought out loud.

"I got it!" The future-Shute said, "I remember it now!"

Shute looked up at his adult version.

"I remember something like that happen when we had that battle with the General!" The adult Shute said. He looked back and forth between Nana and Shute when Shute realized something.

"If I have a future," Shute said, "Then we defeated the General, and both Ark and Lacroa are safe!" Laughing, he asked, "Isn't that right? I know it, it's gotta be!"

"Well…" The adult version suddenly looked very uncomfortable, as did older Nana.

"It's not?" Shute asked, confused.

"I'm sorry, no." Future Nana said simply.

The older versions of the Ray kids exchanged sad looks before turning to Shute.

"Both Lacroa and Ark are gone, Shute," Future Shute said, "I'm afraid they were annihilated.

"Annihilated…?" Shute asked slowly.

"Yes, annihilated," Future Shute said sadly, "Because of the massive attack by the General. And Neotopia was _also _ultimately destroyed."

"That can't be! That's impossible!" Shute protested, and pointed outside. "I just saw Neotopia right over there!"

"Look more carefully!" Future Shute told him.

Shute gasped, unable to believe the cold tone in his future version's voice. Narrowing his eyes angrily, Shute ran out of the house and towards the front yard. When he got there, he saw the city- the beautiful city in the distance- filled with the General's giant horns.

"That's impossible!" Shute yelled, staring. "We had Captain and the others! There's no way we could lose!"

"It's really because the mobile citizens caused a rebellion." Future Nana said, walking up next to Shute.

Shute stared at her, shocked. "They did?"

Future Shute appeared next to her. "All the mobile citizens started attacking humans to terminate us. It grew to become a giant war, that's still going on here and there. Now, all robots are _the enemy of humans._"

Shute gasped. How could he say that? "That's not true! That could never happen!" He yelled, shaking his head desperately.

But the future Shute continued. "All of the mobile citizens- all the robots betrayed us and decided to follow the General. _Everybody_, even Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru, everybody did!"

"_That can't be true!_" Shute yelled.

"I'm sorry, it is," Future Shute said, standing over Shute. "You should not trust robots. If you trust them, you'll definitely be betrayed! Don't believe them!"

"It'll be the end if you trust them." Future Nana said.

Shute shut his eyes and yelled, "That's a terrible lie! This is all wrong! This…future is all backwards!"

"After all," Future Shute continued as if Shute hadn't spoken, "We humans and robots cannot understand each other!"

"Robots are enemies!" Future Nana said, "All enemies!"

Shute tried to block their words. "I know you guys are trying to trick me… It's a lie! A lie!"

Shute turned and ran, ran from the place he once called home.

-z-

"This is wrong!" Shute whispered as he huffed, "I _know _this is wrong!"

Eventually, Shute stride began to wear down, and his anger turned to sorrow. As he slowed into a walk, he came upon a bridge. Under and around it, he saw the burnt, broken remains of robots he knew in Neotopia, robots that he had become friends with.

"What's all this…?" He murmured, "All robots…"

Then he saw him. Lying in the middle of the pile, he saw the burnt, scratched body of a robot he never hoped to see in that condition.

"Oh no…" He gulped, shaking. "Captain…?"

It was. His left arm was missing, and part of his faceplate had been blasted off, but it was still Captain, lying against the rubbish, his eyes blank. Determined not to let this break him, Shute walked up to the prone Gundam.

"Captain, can you hear me?" Shute asked, "Captain, wake up!"

After a moment, Captain's eyes regained their light, and the Gundam lifted his head to look at Shute.

"Captain, look! That's right!" Shute said encouragingly, "It's me, your friend!"

"…My enemy," Captain said in a broken voice, "Shute is my…enemy."

"Captain!" Shute yelled, grabbing his friend's shoulders. "You're wrong! _Not _your enemy! Your best friend in the Gundam Force!"

But Captain just raised his remaining arm, pointing his wrist blaster at Shute.

"Enemy," Captain said, the blaster powering up. "Humans are-! Humans are-! _Enemies!_"

Shute jumped back, shocked.

"Enemy…I must defeat…!" Captain said one last time before slumping forward.

Shute stared for a moment before getting closer. Then, he broke down, falling to his knees and beginning to cry.

"Captain…!" He sobbed, his best friend gone. "I'm not…I'm not going to believe this!"

Then Shute heard jet engines from above. Looking up, he saw a couple dozen Doga Bombers flying overhead- towards his house! Within minutes, the bombs they were carrying were dropped, and the house became consumed in flames.

"It can't be!" Shute yelled, "None of this is really happening! _This is a lie!_"

As the world ended around him, Shute began to scream.

-z-

"It's a lie… It's a lie…" Shute murmured over and over, "It's a lie… It's a lie…"

Shute floated in the air in a lying position. Around him were dozens of purple circles, showing images from the 'vision' he had. None of what he saw had happened. Not his house. Not Neotopia. Not even Captain.

Shute hadn't gone to Neotopia at all. Instead, he was trapped inside a gigantic Soul Drive, with three rings spinning around it, floating in a nest of red horns.

-z-

Out in the battle, images of Shute- and the future he had been shown- were being projected into the air around the General.

The General himself was quite pleased. While The Boy was putting up a good fight, he could feel his spirit withering. It wouldn't be long before the brat's mind and spirit were broken- just like Madnug's.

Zeong began to laugh, coldly, cruelly, and loudly.

-z-

"He's laughing!" Gunpanzer realized, his head rising out of his front. "That's guy's enjoying destruction! The destruction of the world! And now, he's trying to destroy Shute's _mind!_"

Princess Rele clenched her fist. "I'll never let it happen! I swear it!"

-z-

Bakushinmaru yelled a battle cry as he flew forward, projected by his Armor's flames.

"Wait for me!" Zero yelled, flying alongside him.

"We'll save you, Shute!" Captain yelled, firing his cannon. "_I promise!_"

But before they could reach the General, his hand blasted at them from underneath! There was a fantastic explosion, and the three of them went plummeting down. Option Z had been reduced to its barest engines and rockets, the missile launchers and other weapons blown off.

"_No!_" Princess Rele screamed.

"Regroup!" Gunpanzer yelled, "Our power's getting dangerously low!"

-z-

"I'm showing that Captain is suffering a severe loss of functions!" Juli reported as a large screen showed the status of Captain and Option Z. "He's in critical condition!"

Chief Haro stood behind Juli, staring at the screen. Nearby, a smaller monitor showed the face of Dr. Bell Wood, the SDG's expert on dimensional transport.

"And the dimensional is increasing!" Bell Wood said urgently, "It's out of control!"

Chief Haro nodded. "I see. Please prepare to launch at once!"

-z-

In Neotopia, SDG workers were busy trying to bring the mobile citizens out of Neotopia as orderly as possible. On one street, a blond SDG crew member was trying to keep a line of mobile citizens moving, even as their bodies twitched and shook.

"Evacuate calmly!" He yelled, and then heard something. "Huh?"

The SDG worker turned around, and saw darkness well up from the horns. This wasn't a normal darkness. Normal darkness is simply the absence of light. _This _kind of darkness was the kind that _stole _light, and everything else.

-z-

"A distortion in space has generated in the spaceport area."

"The west industrial area is annihilated up to a fifty meter from the horns! The damage radius is gradually expanding!"

Mayor Gathermoon watched as the screens showed the horns' darkness grow. She bit her lip as they began to consume Neotopia.

"Mayor Gathermoon, what are your orders?"

"I'll send rescue units immediately!" She answered, "Please make safety your priority! Do you hear me?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

-z-

In the Minov Boundary Sea, the Dai-Shogun stared at the horn-infested crack. Darkness was flowing from it, spreading out like smoke.

_This isn't good, _He thought, _This isn't good at all…_

-z-

The horns in Lacroa were also creating darkness. This darkness was foul and rough, lacking the clean, romantic smoothness those who used Dark Mana spoke of.

-z-

The armies of Buritenmaru and Kibaomaru shivered and trembled, staring at the darkness the horns were creating. High in the air, the glowing center of the Dark Axis fortress grew, as if its light fed off of the darkness being poured into the world. The General's eye flashed, as if getting a high. On the ground, Kibaomaru fell to his hands and knees. Elsewhere, Buritenmaru sat on the ground, his tiny body shivering as he felt his generals collapsed. Genkimaru tried to draw a portal, but it faded out before it could fully form. He tried again, but to no avail.

"What?" Genkimaru asked, "Why isn't it working? I don't get it! How come my power can't be used when I need it the most? I've gotta go help Shute!"

Cobramaru saw something out of the corner of his eye, and then rushed to Genkimaru. He barely got close enough to move the boy when several horns shot down, sending them flying.

-z-

Princess Rele shrieked and cringed as another horn flew at her.

"Your highness!" Zero Custom yelled.

Zero put himself in front of the princess, taking a horn straight to the chest. The Knight of Silver Wings went flying, and crashed into the ground. As he tried to get up, he saw his sword become surrounded by a red and black energy!

"My sword!" He cried as his weapon vanished.

Not far from there, Bakushinmaru looked around as the flames his Armor created began to diminish until they were gone.

"What? No!" He cried, "The _Bakushin _Armor is losing its energy!"

Princess Rele looked pitiably at him and said, "It seems the General's power is growing…"

-z-

Up in the air, Captain tried to fly back up towards the General, but Option's Z's rockets began to give out. Captain made a pitiful landing, falling to his hands and knees.

"Shute…" Captain groaned softly, looking up the horn mountain.

In the images projected by the General, Shute began to cry in his sleep, tears slowly leaking out. As his sobs echoed throughout the sky, the General began to laugh even more, the energy increasing in his mouth.

_It was almost time…_


	4. The Final Battle!

Chapter 3: The Final Battle! The General vs. Everyone!

Shute watched, horrified as the Doga Bombers flew overhead, destroying everything with their dropped explosives. Neotopia was going up in a fiery blast…

"…This isn't real," He said after a moment. Shutting his eyes and shaking his head, he yelled, "It can't be happening! It just can't be!" Opening his eyes, he turned to Captain's body. "This is all some kind of bad dream! I'm gonna help you, Captain. I've gotta have something in my workshop that'll make you the way you were!" He fell to his knees, and hugged Captain tenderly. "I promise…" Rest his head on Captain's shoulder, he whispered, "We'll get through this somehow…" He got up and ran away. "Hold on! I'll be right back!"

Shute got back up on the bridge and began to run down the road towards his house. Before he could get very far, however, the road ahead of him exploded. Shute was sent tumbling back onto the bridge. When he got up, he saw that the path was now blocked by giant flames! He heard a noise behind him and upon looking saw that road behind him was on fire as well. Looking around frantically, he ran to jump off the bridge, but the ground was gone. Instead, there was a n inky black void that absorbed the grass, the scrap, and…

"_Captain!_" Shute screamed as everything, the fire, the surrounding landscape, and even the sky itself was filled with darkness. He looked around, trying to make sense of it all. "What's going on…?"

The only thing that had been spared was the bridge, and Shute himself. But the boy then saw a dark purple substance begin to cover his arm from his hand up.

Shute stared at his hand in horror, and then shook himself. "This is some kind of illusion!" He yelled desperately, "It's not really happening! No way… It's a lie…_A great big lie!_"

-z-

Shute screamed and writhed as electricity from the Soul Drive attacked his body, his left hand beginning to be covered in darkness.

-z-

The General laughed evilly. The Boy was beginning to falter. That was good. And as The Boy weakened, his own power grew, growing more horns to attack the Gundams with. His hand flew around, taking potshots at whomever or whatever it could.

-z-

"_Shute!_" Captain yelled, flying up the mountain.

He dodged a blast from the hand and ducked underneath it as he passed it, but then his rockets gave out again.

_Option Z's running out of power!_

Falling onto the mountain, Captain activated the wheels on his ankles and sped up, intent on rolling the rest of the way. He would _climb _up the General if he had to!

"I must find a way to rescue him!" Captain yelled desperately.

-z-

On the ground, the Nobusshi fled, desperate to avoid being shot by the General's hand as shots rained down. Above on a nearby stack of bamboo poles used for defense lines, Genkimaru and Cobramaru watched as they go.

"Come back here, you cowards!" Genkimaru shouted angrily.

Cobramaru grabbed Genkimaru and leapt away, just in time to avoid a shot that struck the stack. When they landed on the ground, Genkimaru pushed himself out of Cobramaru's arms.

"Don't be a chicken!" he yelled, "Keep on going!"

Both Musha Gundams looked up, and saw that more and more horns were growing out of the General. They shot out all at once, like a demonic missile launcher. Most of these horns were aimed at Captain, he swerved around, doing his best to dodge them. Unfortunately, one horn exploded a bit too close to the GP01 and he was knocked off of the mountain. He fell a long way before hitting the ground, several more horns striking the earth around him in a grotesque outline of his body. Groaning, Captain looked up. He saw the General continue to energize his Dark Ray, and he saw the pain on Shute's face on the projections.

Elsewhere, Zero and Bakushinmaru looked up at the small horns circling the General.

"He's got us blocked!" Zero yelled.

Bakushinmaru ran forward. "We have to get past his defenses!"

At Gunpanzer, Princess Rele held up her hands.

"_Mana!_" _Maybe this'll work…_ She thought as a blue, rune-covered magic circle appeared before her.

With another wave of her arms, the magic circle shot forward, spinning up towards the General like an ethereal discus. But before it could strike its target, it was stopped. Seeing the magic circle fly at him, the General emitted a wave of dark power, halting the magic circle and causing it to dissipate.

"So…powerful…" Rele whispered, shocked at the ease with which her magic was undone. A slew of horns struck the ground not far from her, shaking her out of her stupor. She thought, _Poor Shute… What can I do... _Looking down, she began to weep.

"Give up!" Gunpanzer shouted, "Look out! He's comin' your way!"

Rele looked up so suddenly that her tears flew off her face. Directly in front of her was the General's hand. Each finger, slowly, almost lazily, pointed at her, their cannons powering up to fire.

But her tears landed on Chobirello, who flashed.

"Paparello!" He squeaked, and high above, a Zakurello Gate opened up. Something shot out of it.

Rele gasped. What was that?

'That was a white and dark blue Gundam, with wings and a rocket on his back. The Gundam pointed his beam rifle at the General's hand and fired. The beam struck the hand, causing it to fly away. The Gundam hovered in front of the princess and gave her a friendly wave. His visor slid up to reveal green eyes.

"Sorry, princess!" The Gundam said, "I was a little late getting here," Looking forward, he yelled, "Reporting for duty, Captain!"

Captain pulled himself up and gave the Gundam a nod. "Roger, Guneagle!"

A squad of seven small helicopters flew out from the Zakurello Gate next. They fired their gattling guns, chasing the hand even further away.

"Who _are _those guys?" Bakushinmaru wondered aloud.

The 'helicopters' unfolded into light blue robots, Gundams, with orange packs on their backs where the propellers were.

"Aren't you the Gundivers from SDG headquarters?" Zero asked, flummoxed. As far as he knew, the Gundivers were only built for underwater missions.

The Gundiver marked 01 lightly patted his chest with the hand that held a gattling gun. "Yes, but Chief Kao Lyn retrofitted us for flight duty."

The Gundivers, as one, announced, "Now you can call us the _Gunchopper Squadron!_"

Zero and Bakushinmaru nodded, impressed. But then a new voice called their attention to the Zakurello Gate.

"Hang on, boys! The reinforcements have arrived!"

Out from the Gate came a pure white Gunperry, the flying units used by the SDG. Standing on top of it was Chief Haro!

"All SDG units, maximum offensive!" The chief ordered.

"Chief Haro!" Captain cried, surprised. The chief was here as well?

Meanwhile, the General's hand fired again, but it couldn't aim well as it was being chased by Guneagle. Guneagle released a slew of missiles as the hand as it swung around a horn in the ground.

"We're on it!" The Gunchoppers yelled, giving chase.

Gunpanzer quickly folded into his combat mode and fired his own missiles at the hand. "Watch yourselves, guys! I'm locked on!"

Zero watched the SDG's reinforcements, and then looked down, bitterly shaking his hand. "If I only had my sword!"

"_Zero, use this one!_"

Zero caught the _katana _that was thrown into his hand and stared at it in shock. He then looked at Bakushinmaru in wonder.

"I can't take this!" Zero cried, "This is your Sacred Sword!" Zero remembered, back when they were staying in Neotopia, that Bakunetsumaru had claimed one of his _katana _were one of Ark's Five Sacred Swords. Was he _really _going to let him use it? Touch it?

"Don't worry, my friend!" Bakushinmaru said.

"But…Bakunetsumaru!"

"I trust you with it." Bakushinmaru stated, nodding.

Zero stared at him, on the verge of tears. "Thank you…!"

Another dozen horns shot at them. Zero and Bakushinmaru turned towards them, raised their swords, and then swung down, rendering the horns in twain.

"Works pretty well, doesn't it?" Bakushinmaru asked.

"It's…not bad!" Zero replied, and flew off. "C'mon!"

Bakushinmaru jogged after him.

"Now's my chance!" Captain yelled, turning towards the mountain.

Energizing what little power he had left in Option Z, Captain activated his foot wheels, charging up the horn's slope.

-z-

As the battle waged on, invigorated by reinforcements, the white Gunperry's sides opened up. Juli reached out and helped Princess Rele on board as they rose into the air.

"Here you go," Juli said, "Are you all right, Princess Rele?"

"Forget about me! We have to rescue Shute!" Rele said, pointing at the General. "We have to find a way to stop the General!"

Both ladies saw a barrage of horns fly at them and gasped. Rele moved forward to cast a shield spell when Chief Haro landed in front of her.

"_I'll _take care of this," Haro said, and casually tossed his aviator's cap behind him. "Juli, would you hold my hat for a moment?"

Juli caught the cap, confused. "Um, where are you going?"

"I have to see a man about a missile." Chief Haro explained airily.

Taking a running start, Chief Haro _jumped _from the Gunperry, shooting into the air like a rocket! He rammed his green ball-shaped head into the first missile, and the two forces pushed at each other for supremacy. For a moment, Haro leaned back, and then he pushed his head forward, knocking the horn away where it collided with another horn, exploding. More horns shot out from the smoke, but Haro wasn't done yet. He punched the first horn to come, halting it in the air, and then stepped on to use as a foothold. He hopped onto another horn as it rammed into the first from behind, causing it to explode, and then kicked two more horns that came up. Four horns came at him at once from multiple angles, but he blocked them with his head. As they tried to crush his noggin, the chief's eyes seemed to be on fire as he pushed back.

"You'll have to do better than this if you want to defeat us!" He yelled.

Haro leapt back onto another horn, and caught a second one in his arms. He began to swing it around, winding up for a throw.

"You can start packing, General!" Haro yelled fiercely, "This is your eviction notice! And it's effective starting _now!_" On 'now' he threw the horn back.

On the white Gunperry, Juli, Princess Rele, and even Chobirello floating in a bubble of magic gasped at the chief's ferocity.

"Chief Haro is really…_angry._" Juli said slowly.

-z-

On the bridge as the world was filled with darkness, Shute rubbed at his arm desperately, trying to wipe away the strange dark substance coating it.

"Captain, Bakushinmaru, Zero, Rele…!" He muttered, trying in vain to remove the substance. He realized that there was some of it on his leg and tried to get rid of that as well. "_Everyone…!_"

But it was no use. Bit by bit, the dark coating grew.

"Help me…" Shute whispered pitifully. As tears began to leak from his shut eyes, he heard something.

It was an evil chuckling. Shute looked up and saw something very odd. It was a Soul Drive, pure black, floating in the air. The chuckling seemed to be coming from it.

"Your friends don't exist." A voice from the black Soul Drive said. It was a sneering, childish voice, as if someone was trying to imitate Shute, but weren't doing a very good job of it.

Shute stared as dark clouds emanated from the Soul Drive, until they formed a person. It looked exactly like him- only the colors were wrong. The clothes were blue and green, and the skin was dark near-purple.

This Not-Shute smirked and said, "Well, hello, Shute."

Shute took a step back, staring at this newcomer with suspicion. "What- who are you?"

The anti-Shute simply chuckled again, smiling nastily.

Shute then realized. "Wait a minute… I got it now! You're the one, aren't you? The one who's been messing with my mind! You got me disoriented and showed me that fake future!"

"What are you talking about?" The anti-Shute asked innocently, "It's not fake."

"Yes it is!" Shute yelled, "Put the future back the way it's supposed to be!"

"There _is _no future."

Shute began to get angry. "Return me to my world, right now!"

The anti-Shute dropped its smile. "You don't exist." He smirked, chuckling evilly again.

Shute gasped, and saw that while they were talking, the dark coating was on the verge of covering his entire body!

"That's _right, _you infectious organic virus!" The anti-Shute said, "You're fading out of the picture, so _I'll _stand in as your _replacement!_"

The anti-Shute cackled maniacally, as Shute fell apart and screamed.

-z-

The General laughed evilly. The Boy was on his way to the never-ending darkness, just like the rest of everything!

-z-

Zero slashed at a horn and yelled, "Hang on, Shute! We're coming!"

-z-

Bakushinmaru leapt from horn to horn on the mountain, dodging laser blasts.

"It's not just us!" He yelled, "_Everyone's _mobilizing!"

Entengo neighed firmly, bucking up near where Bakushinmaru was.

-z-

Gunpanzer fired more missiles. "Hurry, boy!"

-z-

Guneagle yelled, "Just remember, Shute…"

-z-

"…_You're a warrior!_" The Gunchoppers yelled.

-z-

"Show us what you're made of!" Genkimaru yelled from Cobrmaru's back, "_We're coming!_"

-z-

As the Buritenmaru army surged back towards the horn, Buritenmaru bounced up and down on the Rifle, carried by Kinkaku and Ginkaku.

"Forward!" He yelled, "Charge!"

-z-

"Let's go!" Kibaomaru yelled, "We'll rescue the boy!"

"Yes!" The Kibao Horde yelled.

-z-

"Bring him home!" Juli shouted.

"Shute, hold on!" Rele called.

"_Rello!_" Chobirello shrieked.

-z-

Chief Haro flung another horn aside. "It won't be long now, Shute! Hang on!"

-z-

At the SDG's Lab C, Dr. Bell Wood watched the battle through the Zakurello Gate. His face formed an angry frown as he watched the General torment Shute. Acting quickly, he punched in some commands on his console, and transmitted the image to every server in Neotopia. Shute was a Neotopian, and if you messed with one, you messed with them all!

-z-

At Blanc Base, the remaining SDG crewmembers stood out in the grassy area, watching the battle on the big screen. In front of them, Kao Lyn, aged, stoat chief technician, bounced and flipped in the air.

"We're gonna get you outta there, Shute!" The old timer whooped, "_We promise!_"

-z-

In her office, Mayor Margaret gasped, resting her hand on her chest as she watched the battle.

-z-

At the Ray house, Keiko and Nana stood outside, staring up at the giant horn in the sky. Sayla had her hands clapped together in prayer, while Keiko held tightly onto Nana, who was also looking up at the horn, reaching out with her hand.

"Be brave…" Sayla whispered.

"We're all pulling for you," Keiko said, "You're gonna make it!"

-z-

"I'm going to get you out of there, Shute!" Captain yelled as he raced up the mountain. "So just hang on!"

But right behind Captain was the General's hand. Even with the Gunchoppers right behind it, the monstrous limb flew over Captain, and pointed its fingers down at him. The five barrels of laser-death powered up as its eye glowed.

But before it could fire, several yellow-white beams of energy shot out of nowhere and hit it, blasting it to smithereens! The beams had come from a white airship with a Gundam head at the top, and it was firing off all of its cannons. It was the _Gundamusai_, the flagship for the Gundam Force.

"Nice shot, Miss RAIMI!" Bakushinmaru applauded as Entengo bucked with approval.

"I apologize for the delay." RAIMI, the ship's artificial intelligence said.

-z-

Inside the ship's bridge, two robotic hands connected to the ceiling gave two thumbs up.

"Repairs are now complete!" RAIMI continued, "I'm back, and in operation!"

On the bridge's control panel, a bunch of Elmice- green, robotic mice- scurried around a potted violet rose, hopping and squeaking excitedly. The rose itself was silent, but if it had been a person, it would have sworn to do anything it could to help Shute.

-z-

But the General wasn't to let anything ruin his plans now. The Boy was almost at the breaking point, but he didn't want those Gundams interfering yet. He sent out another barrage of horns, but instead of shooting them straight down, he had them circle Captain. The GP04 eyed them warily.

Then, each horn shot down at him, striking the Gundam repeatedly! Captain tried to endure the assault, but was knocked back down. He managed to avoid falling all the way to the bottom of the horn mountain by grabbing hold of a point sticking out, but it was a tenacious hold. Groaning, Captain tried to activate Option Z's rockets, but they sputtered hopelessly. He looked up and stared at the images of Shute's torture, listening as the boy's wails echoed throughout the sky.

"Shute…!" He whispered, "Don't give up!"

"C'mon! Stop hangin' around up there!"

Captain looked down. "Genkimaru?"

Cobramaru, carrying the Musha Gundam kid on his back, hopped up onto another horn point lower down from Captain's. Genkimaru jumped off of Cobramaru glared up at Captain.

"What's the problem?" Genkimaru asked, waving a to battle ax around. "Too chicken to show your true power?"

"'True power'?" Captain asked, bewildered. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, man!" Genkimaru groaned, "Do I have to explain _everything _to you?"

Cobramaru looked up at Captain and said, "We know what's bothering you. You're afraid that if you destroy the General, you'll destroy Shute too, isn't that right?"

Captain looked away uncomfortably. "The probability _is _55.25%..." He muttered unhappily. He couldn't take the risk of it meant possibly losing Shute.

"Have some faith in yourself, why don't ya!" Genkimaru shouted.

Captain's grip tightened on the point. "I _do _have faith!" He protested, "I'm just not sure I can do it…alone."

"What do you mean, alone?" Genkimaru demanded, "You're never alone! What about that Soul Drive you're carrying around inside your chest? You're the one who told me that the path you chose was all because of that device, and that it was your connection to Shute!"

Captain looked up suddenly. When put that way…

"_Now _do you know what I'm talking about?" Genkimaru asked.

"I believe so!" Captain said, "But my Soul Drive doesn't work unless Shute is near me!"

"And how do you know _that?_" Genkimaru cried out, "_Just try it, you chicken!_"

As Shute's tormented wails echoed through the sky again, Captain was reminded…

…Reminded of all the times Shute was there, and how he always made sure Captain could keep going, giving his help whenever he could. His Soul Drive was powered by Shute's faith and will in him…but the fact that he wasn't here to affirm that faith didn't mean it wasn't real, was it?

_Genki's right, I need to have faith!_ Captain's chest opened up, revealing his Soul Drive. _The only way I'm going to save Shute is if I truly trust my own power! _Captain began to think, playing back all those moments when Shute energized his Soul Drive. _Shute…you've been the inspiration in our struggle against the Dark Axis, the one who never gives up, who never admits defeat!_

"Well, I won't neither!" Captain yelled, "We're going to get you back, my friend! I swear! _On my honor!_"

-z-

Shute, covered in darkness, had been curled up in a fetal ball when his eyes shot open.

_Captain's coming!_

-z-

_Shute, I know you sense my energy… I _will _make this work!_ Captain thought.

But the Soul Drive's tiny flame did not change.

"Please, Soul Drive!" Captain yelled, "Activate now!"

"Believe in yourself!" Genkimaru urged, "That's it, Captain!"

"Go, Captain!" Zero yelled.

"You can do it!" Bakushinmaru yelled, on a horn lower beneath Zero.

"_Activate!_" Captain yelled, when his eyes widened. "That's _it!_"

The rings around the Soul Drive began to spin faster, and the tiny flame began to double in size.

"It's working! _I can feel it!_" Captain yelled, and a flame lit up in his eyes.

The fire filled the entirety of the Soul Drive, and even then it continued to grow, until its glow could not be contained. The entire battlefield became bathed in golden rays of light, emanating from the Soul Drive. Everyone stared at it, entranced by its glow.

"You pulled it off!" Genkimaru shouted, hopping into Cobramaru's arms. "I knew you could make it work!"

-z-

In the Gunperry, a beeping pulled Juli and Rele's attention from the light to the ship's computer, which showed a chart of Captain's statistics. A purple outline of Captain's body and Option Z were soon filled to the brim with yellow.

"The power in Captain's Soul Drive is increasing!" Juli gasped, "In fact it's going off the charts!"

-z-

Captain folded the Soul Drive back into his chest. "_Activation complete!_"

The thrusters on Option Z lit up, and began to shoot out golden flames that looked like wings, lifting Captain up away from the point he clung to. As Captain became aware that he was no longer hanging on to anything, more golden energy spewed out, creating two more wings.

Down below, Genkimaru shouted, "Now you got all the power you need, Captain! Go on! Go and rescue Shute!"

-z-

"We'll back ya up, son!" Gunpanzer yelled.

-z-

"We believe in you all the way!" Juli shouted.

-z-

"_Affirmative!_" Guneagle and the Gunchoppers yelled.

-z-

As the rest of his army charged, Buritenmaru hopped up and down, shouting, "Yes! Give it your best shot, Captain!"

-z-

"I agree!" Kibaomaru yelled.

-z-

"And I!" Cobramaru yelled.

-z-

"And I!" Chief Haro shouted.

-z-

Deep within the Nobusshi hordes, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, Destroyer Dom, and the Zako Soldiers stared up at the glowing wings in the sky. They knew that the General was their leader. They had no problems with destroying organic life…that was _fun. _But somewhere within their circuitry, they felt that the torture the General was putting Shute through…

…was _wrong._

"We're all pulling for you, Captain!" Zapper shouted, "_Take him out!_"

-z-

As one, Zapper Zaku, the Zako Soldiers, Grappler Gouf, Chief Haro, Destroyer Dom, Gunpanzer, Juli, Guneagle, the Gunchoppers, Cobramaru, Kibaomaru, Miss RAIMI, Genkimaru, Princess Rele, the Nobusshi, and Buritenmaru all shouted, "_We know you can do it!_"

-z-

"Thank you, my friends!" Captain shouted.

The GP01 crouched down, and more power surged out of the Soul Drive, giving him a golden aura. He now looked like a 3-dimensional version of the Gundam Force emblem on his shoulders.

_I'm coming, Shute!_ Captain thought, and blasted up.

-z-

The anti-Shute stared at Shute. The Boy was still crouched, but he had stopped shaking. Then something…

…_Light?..._

…Appeared before The Boy. It looked like…

…A badge?

Worried, the anti-Shute ran forward, hoping to get rid of it, but it only got bigger. The anti-Shute's eyes widened as the darkness covering Shute vanished.

And out from the badge-shaped light came hundreds of voices. _"Don't give up, Shute! We know you can do it!_"

_Everyone… _Shute thought, _…I can hear you…_

-z-

Out in the battle, Shute's tortured screams ended as the image of the boy showed him suddenly calming down, looking more peaceful. On the ground, the Nobusshi charged, no longer afraid of what might happen.

-z-

In the air, Guneagle shot repeatedly at any horn that flew his way.

"Nice try!" He gloated.

One horn exploded, and he and the Gunchoppers flew out from the smoke.

"_Let's do it!_" The Gunchoppers yelled.

-z-

As the _Gundamusai _fired its cannons behind him, Zero flew forward, striking at another horn.

-z-

On the horn mountain, Bakushinmaru galloped up the slope on Entengo.

-z-

On a smaller peak of the mountain, Genkimaru and Cobramaru struck at as many horns as they could.

-z-

A horn shot at the Gunperry, and Princess Rele summoned a magic circle with which to block it.

_Staring at a map before dawn_

"We'll…never…be…_defeated!_"

There was a flash of light, and suddenly the darkness was gone.

The anti-Shute looked around in horror, thunderstruck by what had happened. He couldn't do this!

Slowly, Shute got up. "We will never be _defeated…!_"

The vision of Neotopia had been restored, but only now, it was a good vision. The world was no longer at war, and humans and robots got along just find. In the Ray house, Nana watched as Zero and Bakunetsumaru played a game of _shogi_. Zero had made a good move, shocking Bakunetsumaru. After a moment, all three of them laughed and Baku' congratulated Zero on his strategy. Off to the side, Shute chatted with his good friends, Captain and the newest SDG unit, _Madnug._

"We will _never _be defeated!" Shute shouted, "You wanna know why? Because the Gundam Force will _never_ give up! When one of us is in trouble, we work together as a team! No evil force can break our friendship! It's _you _who will be defeated…." He glared at the anti-Shute. "_Now _you_ don't exist!_"

The anti-Shute couldn't keep up with it. It was a construct of misery, distrust, hatred…in the face of the strength, faith, and love Shute had for his friends, it fell apart.

Literally.

As the anti-Shute shattered, it revealed the black Soul Drive from earlier. A deep, dark, distorted voice came from it.

"_YoU aNd ThE gUnDaM fOrCe ArE ToO lAtE!_" It screamed, slowly twisting into a miniature Dark Axis. "_EvErYtHiNg Is At An EnD!_"

"I don't believe you!" Shute shouted.

_Choosing a path just for ourselves_

And he awoke. Shute stared around at the spherical room he floated in, gazing wonderingly at its black dark sides.

_Let's go beyond the story that has just begun_

The General grumbled loudly. The Boy had broken his control! If he knew how, he would've swore.

Well, it didn't really matter. He had collected enough power to power his Dark Ray.

Unfortunately, now that his hold over The Boy was lost, he couldn't focus on that _and _the Gundams…

_I wanted to tell you something, but never could say it right_

Genkimaru stared as all of the horns flying around in the sky suddenly lost power and fell.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He asked.

_During the sad night, you looked up at the sky_

Zero clenched his fist, a blue glow coming from it. He suddenly felt lively.

_I don't understand…my power's back!_

_We shared our overflowing thoughts with silent voices_

"The enemy stopped their attack!" Bakushinmaru remarked, looking around confused.

Suddenly, a blast of fire exploded from his body, miraculously not harming Entengo. He began to float into the air, a red aura surrounding him.

"The _Bakushin _Armor!" Bakushinmaru cried, "It's being reenergized! I don't understand… How is this possible?"

"Bakushinmaru!" Zero Custom cried, floating besides him, covered in a blue aura. "Thanks for loaning me your weapon! I'm all right now!"

Zero Custom tossed Bakushinmaru the Sacred Sword, and the Musha Gundam took his 2-sword style stance. The Knight of Silver Wings, meanwhile, held out his hands, which began to glow brightly.

"_Come to me, Twin Buster Swords!_" Zero called, and fused the long swords into their combined form.

_The unpredictable future, we'd rather keep it blank_

High in the air, Captain's targeting scope slid down. Scanning the General, his sensors focused on a spot just below the General's collar. It was a jewel surrounded by a clasp that vaguely resembled the Dark Axis fortress.

_I've found Shute! _Captain thought.

"Captain!"

"We're ready!"

Captain looked around as Zero Custom and Bakushinmaru floated up next to him. Their three auras, red, gold, and blue, combined into one beautiful multicolored aura.

Captain looked at the Knight Gundam. "Zero!"

Zero Custom nodded. "Fully charged!"

Captain then looked at the Musha Gundam. "Bakushinmaru!"

Bakushinmaru nodded. "Let's do it!"

The three Gundams shot forward, the golden shape around Captain widening to cover all three of them. The General looked up, seeing the Gundams fly towards him, and began to rise, disconnecting from the horn mountain. The Gundams swooped down, flying through the horn thicket formed earlier.

"_This is the end, General!_" They yelled, all three of their eyes enflaming.

Shooting up, they rocketed towards the General. With a fiendish glint in his eye, the General fired off his Dark Ray, hitting them dead-on! There was a burst of light as the two forces met…

…In the light, Captain slowly reached out, putting his hand down on something. Then Bakushinmaru's hand rested on top. Then Zero Custom's hand came next. And then _Shute's…_

_Now, staring at a map before dawn_

His body glowing in an ethereal light, Shute clenched his fist. Then, with an almighty yell, he punched the air, causing every circle panel in the room to shatter.

_Choosing a path just for ourselves_

The General screeched in pain. The Boy had broken his Soul Drive!

_Shall we go beyond the story that has just begun_

His entire body covered in golden light, Shute yelled with the Gundams, "_It's time, Gundam Force! We can do this! Attack!_"

_Climbing up a really long slope_

The light faded away, revealing a golden shape in the sky. From her spot on the Gunperry, Princess Rele saw that it was a shape she knew well.

In Lacroa, there was a place where all the knowledge in the universe is believe to be kept, called the Garden of Wisdom. And one of those facets of knowledge is the lineage tree for the spirits of Lacroa. At the very bottom were the Mmns…

…And at the very top was the king of spirits, the _Superior Dragon._

"Their energy…" Princess Rele whispered, and thought, _It glows like the Superior Dragon!_

As the Gundams closed in on the General, they prepared their attacks.

Captain, after a dutiful wind-up, delivered a solid _punch_…

Zero Custom swung his sword out and _stabbed..._

And Bakushinmaru swung his swords down and _sliced…_

As the General howled in anger and pain, the Gundams forced their way through his armor and into his body.

_Our dreams will fly beyond the sky, someday_

As the room he was in shattered around him, and light filled his eyes, Shute cautiously looked out. A smile appeared on his face when he saw the three figures flying towards him.

"_Captain!_" Shute cried happily.

"Take my hand, Shute!" Captain yelled, reaching out.

Shute reached out as well, and the two friends were reunited!

_Yearning for a never-setting sun_

The back of the General exploded open, and three blurs shot out of it. The General howled and screeched, roaring at the injustice of it all. He had finally been revived after all this time…only to be destroyed? It just wasn't fair!

As the General bellowed and raved, purple lightning crackled all over his body, and dozens, maybe hundreds of cracks formed.

-z-

Genkimaru's eyes widened and he gasped.

-z-

Piece by piece, small explosions began to erupt all over the General, until his torso exploded. His decaying form began to sink in the air, but before it could reach the horn mountain, there was a climactic blast that shook the air, sending out shockwaves that rocked the _Gundamusai._

Everyone on the ground stared up in amazement at the sight. They remained silent.

Then Buritenmaru began to jump up and down. "They did it! _They did it!_"

"They have destroyed the General!" Kibaomaru yelled triumphantly.

"I knew we would!" Haro cried, two flaps on his head flipping.

Genkimaru began to bounce excitedly. "Yay! They took him down! Ha ha! What a fight!"

The Nobusshi cheered. The battle was over! They had won! Then someone pointed up and shouted, and they all looked as three balls of glowing light, red, yellow, and blue, began to float down. It was the Gundam Force! Everyone began to cheer even more.

Held up by his armpits in Captain's hands, Shute waved to the crowd below. "Thanks for your help, everyone!"

They all cheered and yelled thanks for Shute's well-being. They had not only saved the universe, but also their friend as well.

The Gundam Force landed right in front of where the Gunperry had set down. The minute Captain let go of Shute, Rele shot forward.

"Rele!" Shute cried, a bit surprised by her haste.

"Shute, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Of course I am!" He replied, "I'm pretty tough!"

Shute then lost his footing and fell back, caught by Captain. Shute sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grinning embarrassedly.

Rele smiled. "You _are _tough…"

"Rello!" Chobirello added, floating up besides her.

The happy moment was ruined by an angry growl from behind. Whirling around, the Gundam Force saw the cracked head of the General float up from behind a pile of crushed horns, his eye glowing menacingly!

-End chapter 3-

A/N: Wow, only one more chapter to go…pretty weird. I decided to do this novelization only a few months ago, but it feels like years…

Anyway, Lemme explain about the lines in italics between paragraphs. They're actually the translation to the third opening of the show. In the Japanese airing of this episode, they put the full version of the song in the background, right around when Shute begins to fight off the General's influence, sort of a 'theme music power up' sorta thing. I decided it was cool enough to add.


	5. The Voyage Home

Chapter 4: The Voyage Home

Everyone stared up in horror at the sight above them. The General, reduced to just a head covered in cracks, screeched violently as his mouth cannon powered up. The Dark Ray fired, sending a beam of green/yellow/black light down at the Gundam Force and company. There were dozens of cries of alarm when this happened. The only ones not yelling were Shute, who had frozen, and Princess Rele, who looked away in fear. In her arms, Chobirello began to shriek.

"_Paparello!_" He squealed, his eyes shut.

There was a flash of light, and when it cleared, there was a giant yellow wall between the Gundam Force and the Dark Ray.

-z-

Bell Wood stared in shock as the air vibrated where the Zakurello Gate _once _stood. All that was left was a tingling of yellow energy that shortly vanished.

"Oh no!" He cried, clutching his face ala' _Home Alone_. "the Zakurello Gate is _gone!_"

-z-

"It was the Zakurello Gate that saved us!" Captain yelled as he and everyone stared in amazement.

"Paparello!"

Shute and Captain looked behind them, and saw that Princess Rele was holding up the Zakurello Phone in front of her.

"Go for it, Papa!" Chobirello squeaked.

The Gate had place itself in the way of the General's Dark Ray, but it was not just blocking the laser. Instead, it was _absorbing _the power, transferring it with its dimensional capabilities. On top of the Gate, two pistons lifted as the Gate adjusted its settings to better swallow the energy. Behind the General, the end of the Zakurello Tunnel appeared.

"_3…2…1…_" the Gate growled, "_Rello!_"

The Dark Ray shot out of the Zakurello Tunnel, but not at the General! Instead, it went in the opposite direction- _at the Dark Axis fortress._ The beam hit the exact center of the fortress, creating an odd flash of green light to emit from it. Seeing what was going on, the General stopped firing, but it was too late. The damage was done. Everyone on the ground covered their eyes as the green light expanded into a full-fledged explosion. When it was done, green and blue light began to seep out from all corners of the fortress, like steam from a hot spring, and the base itself started to tremble and float up.

"The Dark Axis fortress is rising!" Shute cried as he and everyone stared at this phenomenon.

The purple glow in the fortress was replaced with green, and soon the entire station vanished from sight completely. The Dark Axis was gone. Bellowing curses and what undoubtedly sounded like swears of vengeance, the General's head flew off, blasting away on a rocket built at the bottom.

"Don't go!" Destroyer cried, waving.

Grappler reached out and yelled, "Lord General, please stay!"

"Let's get 'im, boys!" Zapper yelled suddenly.

Grappler and Destroyer gave him an odd look.

"Our triple, ultra-technique!" Zapper explained, and his visor slid down as a small emitter opened up on his helmet's forehead.

Automatically, Grappler's right arm opened up to reveal a missile-launcher, and two ports on Destroyer's chest opened to show beam cannons of his own. The three 'bots lined up in a row, Grappler, Zapper, and Destroyer.

"_Final Deadly Screaming Chaos Catastrophe!_" They yelled, glowing with power.

From behind them, Captain, Zero, and Baku' jumped up. Zero swung his sword across, releasing a crescent-shaped beam of blue magic, Captain fired purple beams from the poles on his back, and Bakushinmaru, with a cry of "_Tenkyo-Ken!_" sliced a fiery X out. The three attacks merged into a single bolt of power.

"_Take this!_" The three mono-eyed robots yelled, and released a massive purple beam from their bodies, as well as a missile from Grappler and a watering can from Zapper.

While the watering can fell randomly to the ground, the beam shot straight up, and the missile looped around in the air, ultimately heading in the same direction. All three projectiles struck the General at the same time.

"_Nooooo!_" The General screamed as it was struck. His eye separated into three again as the head began to shatter.

There was a fantastic explosion in the sky, and when it had faded, there was nothing to be seen.

General Zeong had been destroyed!

"_Oh yeah!_" Shute yelled, punching the air.

"_Oh no!_"

Confused, Shute looked to where Zapper's gang was. The Zako Soldiers were looking up at the sky where the General had been, yelling and crying, while Grappler and Destroyer were shaking and trembling violently.

"Why me shoot?" Destroyer wailed.

"I-I-I didn't mean to do it!" Grappler jabbered, shaking.

"Don't worry!" Zapper said.

Grappler, Destroyer, and the Zako Soldiers looked at him in confusion.

"A guy who doesn't take care of his subordinates and abandons his army like that…" Zapper said, and threw a fist up into the air. "Well, that guy just _isn't worth it!_"

"_Yeah!_" Grappler and Destroyer yelled, imitating Zapper.

The Zakos did the same. "_You're right! Zako!_"

Then the lot of them blinked. Something was different about Zapper.

They realized what it was. Ever since they had been captured by the SDG following the failed invasion of Neotopia, Zapper had allegedly 'reformed' and had joined the SDG's clean-up service, wearing a spiffy new badge to show it.

But now that badge was gone!

"Where's your SDG badge, Zako?" One Zako Soldier asked.

Zapper smirked as well as his mouth piece would allow him to, and held the badge up for all to see. He then flicked it away.

He yelled, "I don't need it! Or this-!" He pulled out and threw the mop he used to use away as well. "-Anymore! I was just pretending to be a good guy, and was waiting for a chance for revenge against the General and the others who uses and abandoned us!"

The Zakos cheered. So Lord Zapper was faking it! Awesome!

The Gundam Force stared at him.

"…I see." Captain said.

"Oh, boy…" Bakushinmaru sighed as he, Shute and Zero bowed their heads. What a pest.

Zapper, meanwhile, he strapped a gattling gun to his back, and held up two machine guns. "Now I'm gonna be really bad again!"

There was a rush of movement, and suddenly dozens of Nobusshi from the Buritenmaru Army surrounded Zapper, their swords, spears and crossbows pointed at him.

"Did you say 'bad'?" Kinkaku asked.

"_Guh! _No, I mean…" Zapper hastily dumped his firearms to the ground and sheepishly scratched his head. "No, man, you're just hearing things!" Picking up the mop, he began to rub it against the ground and sing. "Scrubby-dubby dub dub over here! Scrubby-dubby dub dub over there!"

Grappler slapped his forehead while Destroyer and the Zako Soldiers collapsed.

"Huh?" Genkimaru then pointed. "Check it out!"

Everyone looked, and saw the mountain of horns vanish. The sky began to clear, returning to its normal blue, and the horns all around them began to fade away, one by one.

-z-

In Lacroa, the horns that grew in the lands around the kingdom disappeared, and the landscape's color returned.

-z-

In Neotopia, Keiko, Nana, and Sayla watched in amazement as the horn in the sky vanished. The sky it had been jutting out of faded away as well, and there were sure that the horns in the city were gone as well.

-z-

In the Minov Boundary Sea, the Dai-Shogun watched as the horns growing out of the Boundary walls vanished.

"Everyone!" He chuckled, "Great job!"

-z-

As the _Gundamusai _landed, the V-fin on the Gundam head unfolded into an antenna of sorts.

"Scans indicate that the Dark Axis fortress is completely gone." RAIMI announced.

The Nobusshi cheered, throwing their arms up into the air. Behind them, huddled in a confused corner, the Zako Busshi under Kibaomaru's control looked around, confused. They had been built by the Dark Axis, but were ordered to follow Kibaomaru, so they weren't sure if they should be happy or not. Genkimaru did a happy little jig while behind him, Kibaomaru and Cobramaru stared out at the restored landscape. The Kibao Horde congratulated each other for a job well done.

"Gentlemen," Guneagle grinned cheekily, "It's been a _blast._"

Gunpanzer and Buritenmaru, the latter of whom was sitting on the former's shoulder, nodded, ignoring Guneagle's joke. Behind them, the Gunperry had landed, with Chief Haro and Juli talking to Neotopia with their computer.

"Thank you for all your efforts!" Mayor Margaret said on the screen, "You've saved Neotopia!"

"Thanks!" Juli replied as she and Chief Haro saluted.

"The Gundam Force is the best!" Shute cheered.

"We're the best!" Rele squealed as Captain, Zero, and Baku' cheered.

"Let's hear it for _everyone!_" Shute yelled, and a triumphant cheer went up from the crowd.

"Hip, hip, hooray!" Buritenmaru exclaimed.

Suddenly, Zero Custom's body began to glow, and the Feather Dragon flew out from it, leaving the Knight Gundam to resume his natural form.

"Our friend is taking his leave," Zero said, "To the pure and clear world of the wind!"

Fenn flew off into the horizon, quickly leaving their sight.

"Fenn! We all thank you!" Zero yelled.

Everyone else yelled their goodbyes to the spirit, waving. Bakushinmaru suddenly became consumed in flames. The Musha Gundam's eyes widened and he did a frenzied dance as he tried to beat the fire away. Everyone stared at him in shock as the Armor suddenly blasted off into the air…leaving a burnt black Bakunetsumaru standing on the ground, devoid of armor.

"The Armor's left me…" Bakunetsumaru coughed, looking at himself in shock. "…Because the war is over!"

The Gundam Force began to laugh at Bakunetsumaru's comical expression.

"He's all crispy!" Zero chortled.

Cobramaru and Genkimaru watched as the _Bakushin _Armor landed on a stand set up by some Nobusshi behind them, resuming its normal bonfire position.

"Perhaps I'll get my hands on it next." Cobramaru mused.

Genkimaru grinned. "You're not that pure yet, Cobramaru!"

Bakunetsumaru began to run around frantically, shifting through bits and pieces of armor lying around the battlefield.

"No! Where's my original armor!" He cried, putting on a conical hat. "Sure, go ahead and laugh! How would _you _like it!"

Then the Zakurello Phone began to glow, floating out of Rele's arms.

"Thanks for saving me so many times!" Chobirello squeaked, "Bye-bye!"

Everyone watched as the Phone floated towards the Gate.

"Where are you going?" Shute asked.

The Zakurello Gate floated up and faced the crowd, the Phone floating towards him.

"We finally free, Rello!" The Gate said in its guttural growls.

The Phone floated into the Gate, and there was a soft flash of light.

"Goodbye!" The Gate and Phone called out, "_Rello!_"

When the light faded, the Gate had vanished.

-z-

"Chief Haro! The Zakurello Gate is _gone!_"

Chief Haro turned from Bell Wood's image on the _Gundamusai_'s bridge's dimensional communicator to Shute and Captain.

"That's not good!" The chief said, his 'ears' flapping.

"What do you mean?" Shute asked.

"Our Dimensional Transport Device is not yet complete," Chief Haro explained, calming down. "Without the Zakurello Gate, we won't be able to get back to Neotopia."

Shute and Captain looked despondent for a moment, until they brightened up. "Rele!"

-z-

Outside, the armies of Kibaomaru & Buritenmaru, along with the SDG's supplementary forces and even Zapper's gang, were embroiled in a project by the lake. Pulling on ultra-steel cables, they attempted to heave _Tenchijo _out from the water. It was strenuous work, and even with Guneagle, the GUnchoppers, and the Gunperry pulling from above, they only managed to move the castle less than an inch at a time.

"Pull, boys!" Gunpanzer yelled, "Put your backs into it!"

Off to the side of the mob, Princess Rele watched the scene from under the shade of a umbrella, Zero standing by her side.

"Hey, Rele!" Shute yelled as he and Captain rushed up to them.

They spoke with Rele, and asked if it was possible for the SDG's forces to be sent to Neotopia with the same magic used to send Zero two and half years ago when Lacroa fell. It would be doable, but first they would have to reverse the petrification that the Dark Axis used against the kingdom. So, the SDG began to make plans to fly to Lacroa with the princess and Zero, as well as a special guest. After healing his wounds and restoring his other wing, Princess Rele asked Kibaomaru to visit Lacroa, hoping to show him a country where the rulers don't rely on overwhelming force to keep order.

Buritenmaru agreed to do what he could in Ark, while Genkimaru formed his own special peacekeeping team, the Genki Energy Force, made up of Cobramaru and the Kibao Horde. Genkimaru seemed like the best candidate to keep violence down in Ark, as he now was not only Kibaomaru's son, but also a warrior carrying Buritenmaru's emblem. Shute was a bit worried that Zapper Zaku and his group were being involved as well, but Bakunetsumaru said he would go along to keep an eye on them.

Someday, Shute hoped, Ark would be a united country!

-z-

With _Tenchijo _out of the lake and right-side up, it was time for the SDG and friends to leave Ark. As the _Gundamusai _hovered in front of the castle, Gunpanzer, Guneagle, and the Gunchoppers stood out on the deck, offering it one last salute. Flying alongside the airship was the white Gunperry, with Chief Haro standing on top.

"Good bye!" The chief yelled, waving. "Goodbye, Ark!"

At the _Gundamusai_'s head, Shute, Princess Rele, Zero and Captain waved goodbye as well. Shute, Captain, his faceplate open, and Rele stood in the lookout while Zero floated around.

"Good luck, everyone!"

"Take care!"

"Farewell!"

Next to the castle was a Big-Zam, one of the Dark Axis' super tanks leftover from the war. After some fiddling with the circuitry, the mecha had been reenergized, and it now had a gigantic banner reading 'Genki Energy Force' in Ark characters.

On top of the machine was Genkimaru, on Kibaomaru's chariot _Oshogo_, along with Bakunetsumaru on Entengo, the Kibao Horde, and the Zako Soldiers. Also on the chariot was the _Bakushin _Armor.

"You guys better come back and visit me!" Genkimaru shouted, "I mean it, okay!"

Shute cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Genkimaru! I'll be seeing you soon!"

"_Promise me!_" Genkimaru yelled, "_Okay!_"

-z-

Deep in the Big-Zam's circular, rotating cockpit, Zapper Zaku sat gloomily in his at the top while Grappler and Destroyer glumly wedged themselves into their seats at the sides.

"Man!" Zapper groaned, "If only the Kibao Horde weren't here, I could go on a rampage!"

"What did you say?" Cobramaru asked, popping down from the ceiling with a knife out.

"Nu…nothing." Zapper said, sweating.

Cobramaru folded his arms, satisfied, as the cockpit began to spin around.

-z-

"Genki Energy Force…take off!" Genkimaru ordered.

The Big-Zam legs lifted, and it slowly walked off in an awkward, stilted march.

"Kibaomaru!" Genkimaru yelled, "Someday, we have to visit mom's grave!"

Kibaomaru, standing on the deck of _Gundamusai_, his helmet held at his waist, nodded. "Yes, someday."

"Okay, don't forget, dad!"

But as the Genki Energy Force and Gundam Force parted ways, the Gundam Force noticed that Bakunetsumaru wasn't facing them. While Entengo was standing towards the _Gundamusai, _his rider was on the saddle backwards, his head lowered. He seemed to sniffing.

"Hey, what's going on with Bakunetsumaru?" Shute asked, worried.

Zero sighed, and flew off. "Of course. He's _always _causing trouble…"

-z-

Bakunetsumaru slowly wept. While he was glad that the war was over and Ark had been saved, there was nothing he could think about that would lessen the sorrow he felt. He was no longer part of the Gundam Force. No longer with _them…_

"You big, crybaby samurai!"

Hearing Zero's voice, Bakunetsumaru quickly wiped his tears and turned around, ready to have one more exchange of barbs with the Winged Knight.

"What'd you say…Huh!" Bakunetsumaru's eyes popped. Zero had taken his helmet off!

"At least be polite and say goodbye." Zero said, the sun shining off his black, cut immensely-short hair, as he held his helmet at his chest.

"Zuh…Zero!" Bakunetsumaru stammered.

"You are a crybaby indeed," Zero continued haughtily, "But I do appreciate your help. You had better by honored!"

"You.. After all this, you…" Bakunetsumaru the grinned and pointed, "You aren't elegant at all!"

Entengo rolled his eyes. Yup, another exchange of barbs.

"What?" Zero cried, "You say _I'm _not elegant?"

Zero was cut off when a paper fan was thrown towards him. The Knight Gundam caught it and looked at Bakunetsumaru in confusion.

"I give you that educating slap-fan!" Bakunetsumaru declared, "If Kibaomaru causes any trouble there, slap him with it! I leave it to you…" His voice began to break up as tears appeared at the corners of his eyes. "…Because you are trustworthy."

Zero began to tear up. "I understand! Thanks, and I'll definitely use it!"

"But you're gonna have to return it!" Bakunetsumaru yelled suddenly.

Zero felt a vein pop. "You want it _back?_"

Shaking his head, Zero flew back to the _Gundamusai_. As he did, Bakunetsumaru turned around and stood up, waving his helmet in the air. Genkimaru imitated his action.

"Shute! Captain! Zero!" Bakunetsumaru yelled, "For the rest of my life, I'll never forget we fought together! _Goodbye!_"

"Bye, Baku'!" Shute yelled.

"Farewell!" Zero laughed tearfully, "Mushy Musha!"

The SDG forces on the _Gundamusai _and Gunperry flew off in one direction, while the Genki Energy Force on the Big-Zam stomped off in another. As the ships soared off into the horizon, Buritenmaru, standing on the _Tanega _Rifle _Tancho Crane_ carried by Kinkaku and Ginkaku, nodded.

"Gundam Force is the best!"

-z-

Lacroa and allof its people had been turned to stone by the petrification effect of the Bagubagu, green robot insects. Luckily, the SDG had managed to create an antidote to this- the White Bagubagu, a reprogrammed Bagubagu turned, as the label says, white. However, when the Gundam Force last came to Lacroa, they could only bring one White Bagubagu, not enough to quickly restore the kingdom. Alone, it would take years. Luckily, Genkimaru claimed that he had found a giant Bagubagu in the caves of Lacroa.

It didn't take long for Guneagle and the Gunchoppers to find one and bring it out to the open air. They dragged it to the ruins of the kingdom's castle, built around the giant, now-decayed Spirit Tree. There, Shute, Rele, and Zero watched as Captain opened a compartment at the bottom of his chest, revealing a small capsule. Taking out the capsule, he opened it up, and the White Bagubagu fluttered out into the air, towards the giant Bagubagu.

"Good luck, White Bagubagu!" Shute said, as he and the others watched the white bug robot.

The White Bagubagu flew up right in front of the giant one, and a white beam shot out of its eye, softly hitting the eye of the giant. The giant Bagubagu became surrounded in a ball of light, and when the light fade, it had become a giant version of the White Bagubagu. A White Bagubagu had the power to transform normal Bagubagu into other White ones.

"Nice!" Guneagle remarked.

Shute, Captain Zero and Rele smiled widely at the sight of the newly transformed Bagubagu. As Guneagle and the Gunchoppers spread out to give the giant White Bagubagu some space, the white robot insect opened its mouth, and swarms of normal sized White Bagubagu flew out, sparkling in the air. Just as normal Bagubagu were attracted to living matter so they could turn it to stone, White Bagubagu were attracted to petrified objects so they could reverse the effect. The first thing the swarm went after was the Spirit Tree. Stinging out on multiple branches, the White Bagubagu injected their antidote into the petrified tree. The tree soon went from the dull grey stone back into the healthy brown wood, and moments afterward leaves began to sprout. It wasn't long before each branch was full of lush and pure greenery, each one flashing to show its restored magic. As the magic in the Tree was restored, so were the spells protecting and maintaining Lacroa Castle. Whatever damage the Dark Axis had done to the kingdom was quickly repaired, as iff it had never been done.

"Your highness!" Zero cried, "The spirits of the trees have been de-petrified! They are back to their natural form!"

Princess Rele nodded. "Good."

The four of them had been on a certain stair-like balcony on the outside of the castle. The ramp had extended up to a branch of the tree that vaguely resembled a wooden, jagged goblet of sorts. Closing her eyes, Princess Rele stepped forward towards the branch.

"_Oooo Mana, who dwells in all the universe…_" Rele whispered, "_Release the seal on the Fountain of Spirits, and bring the sacred Water of Life here!_"

Rele held out her hands, and a blue light shined out from them to the branch. The inside of the branch sparkled for a minute, before pure water began to trickle out into the top of the ramp, pouring into a tiny altar beneath it.

"Water!" Shute cried, amazed.

It wasn't long before the entire fountain had been filled back up with water. It gleamed in the bright blue skies and sunlight.

"The fountain has been restored." Rele said.

As they watched the Fountain, Shute noticed something odd in the water. Several things, actually. Bobbing in the current of the Fountain, Shute saw clear spheres, something he thought he had seen before.

"Huh? The Spirit Eggs?" Shute asked, recalling the object that had given birth to Fenn.

"They are the Mana Crystals," Zero explained, "They will reach various places in Lacroa and all things to be born receive their spirit from them. Some will be born as Knight Gundams, and others as sacred spirits."

-z-

The White Bagubagu weren't just restoring plants. Flying around the village built on the Spirit Tree's roots, they de-petrified humans that had been transformed during the Dark Axis invasion. Peasants who had been turned to stone while feeling for their lives ended up going several more steps before realizing what had happened, while soldiers and warriors had been restored in mid-attack, swinging at nothing upon their restoration. A cheer went up when they realized that the curse had been broken.

And high up one of the castle's larger balconies, a pair of human knights and a nobleman surrounding a tall bearded man in a blue robe and crown was de-petrified. They looked around in confusion when a faint voice reached their ears.

"Father?"

King Lacroa turned around, and saw Princess Rele run out the doors to the castle.

"Father!" She shouted, laughing happily.

"Rele!" The king cried, and rushed towards her.

"_Father!_"

"_Rele!_"

Rele threw herself into her father's arms, hugging him.

"Oh, it's really you…" The king sighed, and warmly said, "You've done a wonderful job, Rele. I'm so very proud of you."

Princess Relehimana Miya De Lacroa, heir to the throne of Lacroa, looked into her sire's eyes for just one moment before bursting into tears, joyously sobbing into the king's chest.

"There, there, my daughter…" he said, patting her gently.

At the entrance to the castle, Shute wiped a tear from his eye as he, Captain, and Zero watched this touching reunion unfold. Then they caught the eye of the king's attendants.

"Zero?" One knight asked, "You're Zero, aren't you?"

Zero stepped forward. "Zero the winged Knight has returned from his mission. Your majesty, I appear before you as your humble servant!"

-z-

With the kingdom restored and the waters surrounding the Spirit Tree once again clean and pure, a green arc appeared in the sky, with a symbol of the nation floating under it. As the people of the country gathered to the castle to thank and cheer for their heroes, much happened. Shute and Captain met up with the triplets of Lacroa they had met in the Gundam Force's first trip to Lacroa. Coah, Noah, and Doah all wanted to shake Shute's hand in thanks, so the Neotopian compromised by shaking all of their hands at once. Rele introduced her father, the king, to the leaders of the SDG, Chief Haro and Juli. The Five Great Sorcerers of Lacroa came to thank Zero for fulfilling the prophecy. As they encircled him, the Knight Gundam bowed, turning around to make sure he did so to each of them. It wasn't long before all of the people came, to which the Gundam Force, the royal family of Lacroa, and Kibaomaru greeted them, Shute, Rele, Juli, and the triplets waving eagerly to the adoring public.

-z-

And hours later, Princess Rele, changed into a pink dress, found Shute in her private rose garden, sitting in a bench, quietly dozing. In his hand was the violet rose from the _Gundamusai_'s bridge. That rose had come from Lacroa, and had been part of the Knight of Darkness' evil scheme to take control of the kingdom, transforming into a duplicate of herself to lure the Gundam Force into a trap. But the rose and Shute befriended each other, and for her disobedience had been returned to her natural form.

Rele regarded Shute fondly. He always cared about his friends so much...

Shute slowly opened his eyes, blinking drowsily. His eyes popped open when he saw Rele.

"When did you get here?" Shute asked, standing up.

Rele giggled.

Shute scratched his forehead. "I was sleeping and…" He bowed his head. "I'm sorry!"

Calming down, Rele said, "I just got here. I know you're tired. You've been through so much all this time."

Shute waved his hand. "It was nothing compared to _your _situation, princess."

"Shall I take the purple rose of Lacroa?" Rele asked, gesturing to the vase.

Shute smiled and held it out. Rele put her hand over the rose, and it became surrounded in green light. The flower was lifted out of the vase, and gently planted itself into the rosebush at the center of the garden. Shute bent down and gasped with opened-mouthed wonder as he heard his friend become enrooted in the soil.

"You'll always know it's safe and secure." Rele said, and bent to look with him.

"I'm so glad..now it has a beautiful home!" Shute said, and turned to Rele. "Thanks, I'm so happy!"

Rele blushed. She had been looking at Shute out of the corner of her eye. Getting up, she turned away.

"Oh, my dear, sweet Shute," She said, looking up to the sky. She felt her heart race.

Shute got and turned to her, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think you'd like to stay here in Lacroa…" Rele looked down as her cheeks reddened even more, and whispered, "…With me…together?"

Shute stared at her, trying to figure out what she meant. Before he could ask Rele to repeat that last part (He didn't exactly hear her), the sound of several explosions going off outside caught their attention. They looked up, and saw fireworks being set off in the sky.

"It's time for me to get going!" Shute realized, and headed for the garden's exit. "We're taking off!" He looked back at Rele. "I'm counting on your magic! Goodbye!"

"Wait!" Rele cried, "Shute!"

But it was too late. Shute was already disappearing down the hallway. Sadly, she lowered her hand.

"Take care." She whispered.

After a moment she smiled, contenting herself with the fact that she would be able to reunite Shute with his family, just as he and the Gundam Force did with hers. It was a small comfort, though.

But she'd take it.

-z-

Above Lacroa Castle, the _Gundamusai _and Gunperry floated up towards a giant magic circle above it. In the _Gundamusai_'s lookout, Shute and Captain waved down to Zero, Rele, and the triplets, who were standing on a giant magic beneath the ship. Around them, the Five Great Sorcerers continued their casting, crouched over as they worked their magic.

"Goodbye, Zero!" Shute called, "Goodbye, Rele! Goodbye! I'll see you again!"

"Soon, I hope!" Zero replied earnestly, as he, the princess, and the triplets waved. "I'll never forget your help!"

"I hope a bright future is waiting for all of you!" Rele called.

The SDG's ships rose into the magic circle, disappearing into the other world. As the Lacroan people cheered and wished their saviors good fortune…

…the sun glinted off of a gold statue of Shute, Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru.

-z-

After reappearing at Lab C, a normal black Gunperry was commissioned to take Shute back to his house. By the time they entered Shute's neighborhood, the sun was setting. Captain had the Gunperry land on a hill a short walk away from Shute's house. The two friends stared out at the city as it was bathed in the setting sun's golden light.

"We're back in Neotopia." Shute said after a moment.

"Yes, we are." Captain replied.

"We've sure been through a lot." Shute commented, and he didn't mean the trip into the other dimension. Ever since he saw the Dark Axis appear, and was saved by Captain, everything seemed to move like a blur around him. Meeting Zero and Bakunetsumaru, hearing about Lacroa and Ark, fighting off the Dark Axis forces… every moment he spent since then seemed to involve that. It was difficult at times, but being with his friends had eased the strain.

"But Captain," Shute remarked, putting his hands behind his head. "You were able to activate your Soul Drive by yourself!"

"I was able to activate it because I have friend like you, Shute." Captain said.

Shute looked at him. "Thanks, Captain." Looking towards the horizon, he said, "I can Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Genkimaru and Rele are doing right now, even though they're all so very far away from us."

"Yes, I miss them too," Captain said, "I've never really known what that's like before. You taught me how to be a friend," He glanced Shute. "Thank you, Shute."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't be so formal!" Shute complained cheerfully.

"You know, I think you're getting a little taller, Shute."

"Huh?" Shute stood up straight, reaching up to see if what Captain said was right.

"In fact," Captain continued, "You're exactly 3.15 centimeters you were the first time we met!"

Shute looked at Captain, and took in the Gundam's Hyper body. His original body had been built to resemble a normal mobile citizen's. Compared to that, his Hyper Captain form looked more lean and muscular.

"You know, I think you're getting taller too, Captain." Shute joked.

"You think so?" Captain asked. The sun glinted off his V-fin.

"Absolutely!"

They were silent for a moment. Then they faced each other.

"We can see each other again, can't we?" Shute asked.

"Of course," Captain said, "We'll always stay connected."

"Good."

"To the very end."

"Right," Shute nodded, "In that case, Captain…see you tomorrow."

Captain nodded. "All right. See you tomorrow, Shute."

The two turned around and began to walk off, Shute down the road, Captain towards the Gunperry. But before he went more than five paces, Shute stopped, hesitated, and turned back to Captain.

"Bye, buddy!" He said, waving. "Catch you later!"

Captain waved back. "Catch you later!"

Once Shute was back on the road, Captain turned back to the Gunperry.

_Buddy…_

-z-

Laughing, Shute ran up the road towards his house. Rushing up to the entrance, he swung the door open. As he went inside, the Gunperry flew off, high in the sky.

"I'm back, everyone!"

"_Shute!_"

"Son, welcome home!"

"Mom, Nana, Dad, _I'm back!_"

-z-

The very next day, Shute and his friend and neighbor Sayla met in the boy's workshop.

"Welcome back, Shute!" Sayla giggled, and held out a plate with a small cake. "Look what I made, just for you!"

Shute grinned, and danced on his heels. "Boy, I've missed your cake!"

Shute reached out to accept the gift when sunlight flooded in from above. Looking up, Shute saw that the port he installed in the workshop's roof had been opened.

Captain rocketed in. "Shute! We have an emergency!"

Shute stared. "Captain…?"

-z-

"Wait, but Sayla's cake! Sayla's cake!"

Captain, ignoring the boy, pushed Shute out the door. Shute stopped talking when he saw the sight that awaited him.

"Well, hello again!" Rele smiled. She shifted slightly in her new outfit, a more militant, form-fitting white skirt with long blue sleeves, with blue leggings, all lightly adorned with jewels.

Zero shook his head. "You seem very happy to see _him._"

Bakunetsumaru shook a fist. "Genkimaru sends his best! He's doing just fine!"

"Shute," Chief Haro said, saluting. "We have now been deployed to patrol the dimensions."

"What are you saying?" Shute asked, stepping forward. "You're a patrol now?" He looked up and gave a shout. "The Dai-Shogun's ship!"

"There is a world in trouble," The Dai-Shogun said, "Could you please take off right away?"

"Dai-Shogun?" Shute asked.

"I'll explain the situation to your mom," Haro said, "Will you come with us, Shute?"

"C'mon!" Captain whispered.

Shute nodded at him, grinning. "Yeah, Sure! Of course I'm going!"

The Dai-Shogun took his fan and used it to trace four blue lines in the air, two across and two down, forming a box. The box became a portal, with stretched into a stream of blue energy.

"I am counting on you…" the Dai-Shogun said, "…_My friends._"

-z-

All around them was a light blue space, speckled with stars. At the very end the five of them, Shute, Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru and Rele could see a light in the distance, and it was getting closer.

As they flew through the portal, Shute punched out and yelled, "Okay! Gundam Force, we gotta fly!"

"_Yeah!_" The rest of the Gundam Force cried, following his actions.

_And the adventure continues…_

A/n: Woo! That's it! It's over! Waaaaah! I'm done!

Huff, huff, okay, I'm cool.

In the US version, genkimaru says "Let's play a game of shogi" while he mentions his mom's grave in the japanese. I liked the japanese version better, for some reason.

I have pretty much nothing else to say here, except for one thing. Did anyone remember the Zako Zako Hour where the hosts wondered if the Dark Axis had stolen the Zakurello Gate from somewhere? Well, they were right!

This project has been both a joy and a pain to complete, mainly because of how long it was. But it was fun putting Shute and Captain's adventures in written form. I hope that if the series creators find this, they won't sue me. Ha!

Oh, yes, one more thing…


	6. Epilogue

Final Chapter: Epilogue

The iron curtain rose, showing Shute, Captain (Original model), Zero, and Bakunetsumaru standing on a stage. Shute was carrying a round red microphone, Zero was carrying a cube-shaped blue microphone, and Bakunetsumaru was carrying a triangular yellow microphone.

Shute said, "Thanks for reading our story till the very end!"

All four of them cried, "Goodbye, everyone!"

The four left the stage, and on it appeared Keiko carrying Nana, Princess Rele (In her pink dress), the triplets, Sayla, Bell Wood (Looking all cool), Kao Lyn, Juli, Mayor Margaret, Leonardo, his human partner Prio,, citizens of Neotopia, SDG workers, Guneagle, the Gunchoppers, Gunpanzer, and Gunbike. Then Grappler jumped up in front of them.

"We're going to…" He was shoved aside by Destroyer.

"Last…" Destroyer was shoved aside by Zapper.

"Forever!" Zapper was then stomped down by Genkimaru.

"Yeah!" The kid Musha Gundam said.

Once they were out of the way, the view of the stage widened, showing everyone surrounding the stage; Nobusshi, the Kibao Horde, Zako Busshi, Pawn Leo, Kibaomaru, the Cobra Ninjas, humans from Lacroa, the cloaked version of Deathscythe, even the future versions of Shute and Nana. In the back was the _Gundamusai, Magnamusai_, Big-Zam, Swan-Ferry, train brothers, Grypoh, Grypapa, and the General. All of them were shouting words of parting.

"Goodbye!"

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

In front of the crowd Tallgeese and Mercurius & Vayeate flew by.

"I will return!" Tallgeese yelled.

Once they were gone, the Feather and Steel Dragons, and Epyon flew by. Next, uncloaked Deathscythe and Griffin Tallgeese fly bye, mugged for a moment, and then fly off. Madnug, Gerbera, the past version of Madnug and the dark version of Madnug flew by and mugged the camera.

"Farewell!" They yelled, flying off.

The Dai-Shogun flew by with the regular and White Bagubagu, smaking his fan. Next up was Chief Haro on his Gunperry.

"Goodbye, everyone!" The chief yelled.

Shute, Hyper Captain Gundam Option Z, Zero Custom Knight of Silver Wings, Bakushinmaru, Sword of Fire, and Rele in her new uniform then jumped up in front.

"_Gundam Force!_" Shute yelled.

The five of them were absorbed by the Zakurello Gate's portal. The Gate went "Rello…" as Elmice scurried by on the floor and Chobirello flew out. Then, the Zako Soldiers, including Red Mic, Blue Mic, and Yellow Mic leapt out from behind the Gate.

"Hey, there, gang!" Red Mic cried, "Take care, everyone!"

The iron curtain slammed down.

**End**


End file.
